Billionaire's Scapegoat - That Palace Life
by The Pakora Princess
Summary: Tiffany has just escaped a long prison term by running away with the mysterious Sheikh, Hamoodi. Enigmatic and charming, she can't help find herself falling for him and falling hard. As well, a life of luxury await her at his palace… However, things are never that easy. Her past catches up with her quickly and she will fight back against those who would taker her happy ending away.
1. Desert Rose

Chapter 1 – Desert Rose

The morning sunlight filters delicately through the silk drapes of my bedchambers. The soft light gently illuminates the handsome features of Hamoodi's face.

As if he could sense me watching him, he awakes. Our eyes meet and his sleepy gaze goes from clouded to intense in a matter of seconds.

He pulls me close and brushes his lips against mine for a searing kiss. The mere touch of his mouth on my skin still give me tingles.

It is a small reminder of the incredible night of passion that we had shared together last night.

Hamoodi: "You look beautiful this morning. It must be our Saudi Arabian atmosphere that really agrees with you."

Tiffany: "There is something in the air here. I don't know what it is, but I can breathe easier..."

Hamoodi tenderly caresses my cheek and I smile up at him. I am so happy that I am here in his powerful arms. I feel like nothing can get to me as long as he's holding me tight.

Also, I finally feel free. All the crazy stress I had been carrying around for the past few days had almost dissipated. And it was Hamoodi brought me that peace of mind.

But that peace of mind did come at a price...

In the few short hours before the FBI were due to make an arrest, I had to make a quick decision. In that short time, out of all the options set before me it was Hamoodi's offer that I kept coming back to.

So, I convinced myself that I was ready for marriage and made my way to the rooftop helipad.

But now that I was a safe distance away from Thelma Ridgemont, I've had some time to quietly reflect upon the choice I made.

I knew that I was falling for Hamoodi. There was something so magnetic about him. I felt like a moth drawn to flame whenever he was in the room.

Also, no one made me feel as loved and cherished as he did. Especially after last night, I had no doubts that I chose correctly.

But that didn't necessarily mean that we were ready to get married, did it?

Before I could ponder on this matter any further, I could hear my stomach rumble loudly.

Hamoodi chuckles softly at the embarrassing sound of my grumbling tummy.

Hamoodi: "What monster are you hiding under there?"

He asks in between laughs and then he starts to tickle my belly, as if tickling will make the rumbling stop.

 _Yes, of course. I need food, it's impossible to think about such things on an empty stomach._

Tiffany: "Hey! I haven't eaten anything since our plane ride yesterday. Where can we get some breakfast?"

Hamoodi: "Well, I suppose this is a chance for me to give you your first lesson in palace living. Over here, we all must pitch in and use both of our hands."

Tiffany: "That's actually pretty progressive of you-"

Before I can say anything more, he cuts me off.

Hamoodi: "Here, let me demonstrate."

There's a mischievous smile that is twitching at the corners of his lips as he sits up in bed. He holds up his hands and claps loudly twice.

After a few seconds I can hear bustling behind my bedroom door. Then several servants come in and begin setting up breakfast in the sitting area.

I laugh and elbow him in his ribs for teasing me.

Tiffany: "You really had me going there. I really thought I would be making breakfast. But I love this."

Hamoodi: "One of perks of being the Sheikh."

The smile he flashes me is devastating. If I wasn't so hungry, I would have pounced on him.

But I cannot ignore the wonderful smells of fresh baked pita bread and freshly brewed coffee wafting over to our bed space.

After the servants leave, I quickly wrap one the satin bed sheets around my bust and rush to the sitting room.

I tear off a piece of pita bread and dip it into a bubbling pot of shakshouka. The fresh bread and the savory flavours from the tomato mixture taste like a little bit of heaven.

Tiffany: "I could really get used to this. This food is amazing!"

Hamoodi takes the seat next to me after he finds himself a towel to wrap around his waist. He looks at the remnants of my breakfast with mild admiration.

Hamoodi: "I am surprised that there is any food left."

Tiffany: "It's your fault for taking too long. If you leave me in room full of delicious food, I am clearly going to eat it. You should know that by now."

I reply unapologetically as I spoon some more shakshouka into my mouth.

Hamoodi's rich laughter fills the room and I love the sound of it.

Hamoodi: "I love a woman who has big appetite."

Tiffany: "For food? Or for something else?"

I say my last statement a little suggestively as I raise an eyebrow and I can feel the sexual tension in the air crackle as our gazes meet.

Hamoodi clears his throat and leans into me.

Hamoodi: "For food, life, love and for... sex."

His voice is gravelly and causes my breath to catch. His gaze on me is intense.

Hamoodi: "I have had a feeling that ever since I laid my eyes on you, that you are a woman who definitely has hunger for all those things."

Tiffany: "You're certainly more astute than what I gave you credit for..."

I say softly as I can feel myself get pulled into the vortex that is Hamoodi's irresistible lips.

Our lips touch and it sets off a fire inside me.

I hop onto his lap and pull his head back by the ends of his soft hair, which allows me to deepen the kiss.

He grabs a hold of my hips and pulls me closer. I can feel him stiffen underneath me.

Tiffany: "Should we take this back to the bed?"

Hamoodi: "No... I'm so comfortable with you right here, right now, just as you are..."

With that last statement, he yanks off the bed sheet from my body. I gasp when the sudden rush of cool air touches my naked body.

I then hold onto his muscled shoulders as he guides himself inside me. We move together in perfect harmony, fueling the fires that blaze between us.

I close my eyes tight and throw my head back as I rhythmically rock against his hardness. I only focus on our pleasure.

The fullness of Hamoodi inside me is addicting and I can't stop myself from rocking back and forth, quickening the pace. Each movement causes tiny fissures of electricity to tremble down the length of my body as we get closer and closer.

Hamoodi: "Tiffany, please look at me..."

My eyes snap open as I obey and stare down into the deep hazel pools of Hamoodi's eyes. I love it. And Hamoodi is as sexy as hell.

I can see everything in his eyes. Everything I could ever want.

Lust, love, compassion, a bright future. It's connecting with his warm sensual gaze that finally tips me over the edge.

Tiffany: "OH GOD...yesss..."

I hiss as I feel my body buck and shudder violently as I reach my climax.

Hamoodi follows soon after with a loud grunt, spilling his seed inside me as I gasp for air.

I collapse into his strong arms, resting my head into the crook when his neck meets his shoulder. His head tilts towards mine.

We feel comfortable like this for the time being as we definitely need some time to catch our breath.

Hamoodi: "I hope this activity will permanently be part of our morning routine after we get married."

My stomach lurches nervously when I hear the word "married" but the look on his face is so sweet, that I ignore it.

Tiffany: "Always..."

I tell him with an obliging smile and then give him a kiss.

So what if I'm still a bit wary about getting married? That doesn't mean that I don't mind having such an activity added to my morning routine either.


	2. Pleasant Surprise

Chapter 2 – Pleasant Surprise

Hamoodi: "Tiffany, I need to go for a few hours. I have a business appointment to attend."

We had just properly finished our breakfast and gotten dressed.

I had thought that Hamoodi and I were going to spend the entire day together. Him giving me a tour of his humongous palace and maybe some shopping for a new wardrobe for myself.

I didn't think he was going to leave me alone to my own devices so soon.

Tiffany: "This is legitimate business?"

Obviously, I have to ask this considering that it was his previous business venture with Ridgemont Holdings that got me into this mess in the first place.

Hamoodi: "Yes, of course. That project with Ridgemonts was just me returning a favor to Taylor. I promise you that all my other enterprises are on the up and up."

Tiffany: "Is there any way you can postpone it?"

I pout a little bit.

Hamoodi: "Unfortunately, I cannot. It is very important business. But it should not take too long."

There is an odd twinkle in his eyes that makes me think that he could be lying.

But that could be because we really don't know each other that well yet.

 _Yes, and this is who guy I'm suppose to marry and spend the rest of my life with._

He was being vague and mysterious... But I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Tiffany: "Well I guess I have no other choice other than to wait for you until get back."

Hamoodi: "Explore the palace, there's bound to be a room that will interest you until I get back."

Tiffany: "Actually, I was looking forward to checking out your palace today."

He pulls on his suit jacket and presses a quick kiss to my forehead.

Hamoodi: "Excellent, I will see you soon."

He then exits our room.

Tiffany: "Well, I guess this would be best time to see if there are any secret rooms for me to explore."

I wandered listlessly through the palace, admiring the beautiful architecture and decor.

The pristine white marble, the intricately designed rugs and the jewel tone silk drapes are all absolute eye candy.

It's almost unbelievable that Hamoodi owns all of this.

Tiffany: "I wonder, after we get married do I get to be the official princess of this palace?"

 _Princess Tiffany kinda has a nice ring to it... We can definitely add that to the list of pro's when it comes to marrying Hamoodi._

Now that I was alone, I have more time to think about if I'm really ready to get to married. I have begun to formulate a mental list of pro's and con's. At this point, they were about even in measure.

 _Con, I would have to give up a lot freedoms that I'm used to, to live here in the Middle East._

 _Pro, but I would still get to travel and see the world with Hamoodi as his wife._

 _Con, I will never be able to date another man after I get married._

 _Pro, but I would get to wake up next to Hamoodi everyday..._

The pro's and con's go back and forth in my head incessantly like a game of ping-pong. It's actually beginning to hurt my brain.

I look up and I find that I have wandered off into the palace courtyard.

There is a beautiful fountain at the center and not a penny or coin to be seen in its crystal-clear waters.

Tiffany: "If only I had pocket full of change right now..."

 _I could use some wishes right now._

Instead, I sit on the ledge and dip my fingers into the cool water.

A servant finds me and I stand up immediately, afraid that he will reprimand me for messing around with the fountain.

Servant: "Good morning, Sayedda Tiffany... The Sheikh has returned from his appointment and would like for you to meet with him in the library.

Tiffany: "This palace has a library?"

I hadn't seen anything that remotely looked like library while I was wandering around.

Servant: "Yes, and a tennis court, a private movie theater, a fairly large stable, an indoor heated pool, a rooftop pool, a conservatory, a solarium, a greenhouse garden, a dining hall, two ballrooms, three games rooms, 10 staterooms, and 35 royal guestrooms, which of one you are currently occupying..."

Tiffany: "Whoa... that's more rooms than they have in Clue. Can you maybe give me a map of the place?"

You see that a tiny smile forms on the servants lips.

Servant: "Of course, Sayedda Tiffany. But first, if you would just follow me."

Tiffany: "For sure. Just lead the way."

I follow him down a long hall way until we reach two large golden colored doors. He keeps one door open for me before he bows and leaves.

I step in and my jaw drops.

I see Hamoodi standing there with Aubrey and they have broad smiles on their faces when they see me enter.

Hamoodi: "Well, I got you a little surprise."

He informs me with a small chuckle.

I beam at him and turn to Aubrey.

Aubrey: "Tiffany! Oh my gosh!"

Aubrey shrieks and gives me a warm embrace.

Tiffany: "Aubrey! I can't believe you're here!"

I say with genuine surprise as I return her hug.

I couldn't believe that this was what Hamoodi was up to this morning. No wonder he was being so mysterious, now I felt slightly bad for doubting him.

Hamoodi: "I thought you could use a friend to make wedding plans with. I hope to be wed within two weeks time."

He explains with that suave and confident grin that caught my heart upon our first meeting.

His smile almost makes me overlook the scary thing he just said.

Tiffany: "Two weeks time? Isn't that a bit fast?"

Hamoodi: "Well, I originally wanted to get married within the week, but Audrey convinced me that you needed more time. So, I extended it to two weeks for the both of you to perfectly plan the wedding of your dreams."

Tiffany: "I don't even know if two weeks is enough time to plan an adequate wedding. Is there any reason why you're rushing the wedding date? Maybe something you're not telling me?"

Hamoodi and Aubrey look at each other and exchange a worried look.

Aubrey: "Mrs. Ridgemont and some FBI agent tore through our apartment looking for you. They were pretty belligerent. So, I don't think she's going to stop searching for you any time soon."

Hamoodi: "I have it on good authority that Thelma Ridgemont is pushing extradition papers through the courts so you can be brought to justice. Luckily, Saudi Arabia doesn't have a extradition treaty with the USA."

Tiffany: "Well, that's comforting."

Hamoodi: "But that doesn't mean that they won't try to go after you if you visit another country that does have the treaty. And I imagine that all the countries that you've ever wanted to visit will have this treaty with America. I think the fact that she's expediting that paperwork indicates that she will get the FBI to expand their search for you..."

Tiffany: "What, are you being serious? Why doesn't that botox bitch die already?"

Hamoodi: "I think she has a steady supply of unicorn blood. So, you see, we must make haste. Once you become my wife, you'll be untouchable. If the USA attempts to extradite the wife of the Shiekh, from any country, it would cause an international incident. Thelma wouldn't have the clout to pull something like that off."

Tiffany: "Hamoodi, can I just take a moment to say how much sexier I'm finding you now for using that Harry Potter reference?"

Hamoodi: "I always like hearing how sexy I am."

I bite my lower lip and Hamoodi gives me bedroom eyes.

Aubrey: "You two are so nauseating, just get a room already!"

Tiffany: "We'll get one later, because it looks like you and I have a wedding to plan!"

 _Pro, getting married to Hamoodi would be the ultimate 'fuck you' to Thelma Ridgemont..._


	3. Wedding Plans

Chapter 3 – Wedding Plans

Tiffany: "Hamoodi, do you expect Aubrey and me to plan the entire wedding all by ourselves?"

Hamoodi: "Well, I will take care of Nikah ceremony, the officiant, my wedding suit and I have someone in mind to organize our bachelor party. Then you have free rein to plan the wedding however you like."

Tiffany: "Anything I want? What if I want our wedding to have a ridiculous Disney Aladdin theme?"

Hamoodi: "You know Aladdin's historically inaccurate? And that Scheherazade's original tale is actually set in China?"

Tiffany: "It's still a good movie... And you said I had free rein to do anything I want."

First Hamoodi narrows his eyes at me and then he bursts out laughing.

Hamoodi: "Honestly, Aladdin was one of my favourite films from my childhood. That genie was the best. So, if you really have your heart set on an Aladdin theme, you have my blessing. But maybe leave the Jasmine outfit for our wedding night?"

Hamoodi replies while giving me a sly wink. I can't deny that it stirs up butterflies in my stomach.

Tiffany: "I was just messing with you, Hamoodi... But honestly, I really don't know where to begin."

Aubrey: "Well, when Hamoodi gave me the Cole's Notes version of what's going on with you guys, I bought a stack of wedding magazines before I got here."

She pulls out several glossy magazines out of her shoulder bag and spreads them on the table like a fan.

I snatch a magazine with a whimsical wedding cake on its cover and sit down.

Tiffany: "Thanks Aubrey, that's great foresight. I'm already getting inspired. This fairy-tale theme wedding cake is straight out of my dreams!"

Hamoodi takes a quick glance at the four-tier cake and shrugs his shoulders.

Hamoodi: "It needs more tiers."

Tiffany: "How many more tiers are you thinking?"

Hamoodi: "At minimum, there needs to be 10. Otherwise, we will look stingy."

Tiffany: "Angels will cry when they see our cake, it will be so massive and beautiful."

Hamoodi: "This is what I want to hear. Anyways, while you ladies peruse those magazines, I'm going to call one my cousins, Zara. She can help you both out with the logistics. She just got married six months ago and will have great insight into this."

He presses a quick kiss to my cheek and exits the room.

Aubrey then sits in the chair across from mine with an excited look on her face.

Aubrey: "You two are actually so cute together, it's kind of obnoxious."

Tiffany: "Thanks... I guess?"

Aubrey: "Soooooo...?"

Tiffany: "Sooooo... what?"

Aubrey: "Dish! Tell me everything!"

Tiffany: "I thought Hamoodi told you everything."

Aubrey: "But I want to hear everything from you."

Tiffany: "There's not much to say, really. Taylor promoted me solely for the purpose for the Ridgemont family to frame me for money laundering, fraud, forgery and felony theft. And the FBI were going to arrest me for all that nonsense but I escaped it by running off with Hamoodi."

Aubrey: "So, what happened to Lance? What about Taylor? I thought there was something going on with them too?"

Tiffany: "Lance offered to run away to Costa Rica. And Taylor said we could fight the charges together, but it would be an uphill battle that could take up to 5 years. Maybe more..."

Aubrey: "And you turned them both down?!"

Tiffany: "It was simple. I'm in love with Hamoodi."

Aubrey gives me a knowing look.

Aubrey: "Oh, I get it. Hamoodi's got that tall, dark and handsome thing on lock. But I may be biased because of this all expenses paid trip abroad."

I chuckle at her comment. Aubrey then leans close to whisper to me.

Aubrey: "But are you really ready to get married? And live in Saudi Arabia for the rest of your life? You do know that they just started to let women drive this year, right?"

Tiffany: "It's been on my mind for quite a bit actually..."

I admit after letting out a long breath.

Tiffany: "But what can I do? Thelma Ridgemont still wants me to go down for her crimes."

Audrey sighs audibly and then nods her head begrudgingly.

Aubrey: "Plan the best wedding ever within two weeks?"

She then shrugs her shoulders. I giggle at her earnest face and she joins in shortly after.

Tiffany: "Well, let's start off things right at least. If it wasn't clear before, I want it to be clear now. Aubrey, will you be my maid of honour?"

Aubrey: "D'uh! Of course! I will try my best to help you and Hamoodi have the most harmonious wedding... Only positive vibes flowing."

Tiffany: "Awwww...thanks for being so supportive, hon."

This is why I love Aubrey. She always down for whatever, no matter how crazy it is. We hug over the table.

Tiffany: "So, where should we start?"

Aubrey: "Obviously, the dress! That will take the most time, because of fittings and alterations."

Tiffany: "Should we binge watch episodes of 'Say Yes to the Dress'? Or maybe we should order a dress online? Go to a bridal boutique?"

Aubrey: "I hear it helps if you already know what type dress you want. Mermaid, ball gown, trumpet, A-line, princess... Also, you should have a budget because that will narrow down your options."

She hands over a wedding gown catalog.

Tiffany: "For self-proclaimed hippie, you really know your stuff."

Aubrey: "Hippies dream of getting married too, you know... I've always pictured myself getting married on the beach in an absurd Givenchy wedding gown..."

We both laugh and then Hamoodi re-enters the room with a thick filo-fax in his arm.

Tiffany: "Hamoodi... What's the budget for the wedding dress?"

Hamoodi: "There is no budget. You can get whatever dress you desire."

Tiffany: "Does this mean I could actually get a Vera Wang wedding dress?"

Hamoodi: "Due to the short time period, I would suggest against it. Just go to one of the bridal boutiques in Riyadh. Then there will be very little delay that way. Plus, Zara promises me that the dresses are gorgeous..."

Aubrey: "He makes a lot sense."

Hamoodi: "Speaking of Zara, she sent over this filo-fax. This has all the lists, vendors, travel agents, and phone numbers of everything you need to plan a pretty perfect wedding."

I take the leather bound filo-fax from him and open it up. A ton of travel brochures spill out. I pick up one for Dubai.

Tiffany: "Travel agents? Like for the honeymoon?"

Hamoodi: "Yes, for one. But for other reasons too. I'm certain you have noticed that we run things a little strict here in Saudi Arabia. So, if we really want to party- which I obviously do, the wedding will be held somewhere abroad in the United Arab Emirates where the rules are slightly more lax."

Tiffany: "I want to party too and I want to party at the Ritz-Carlton in Dubai. It's absolutely breath-taking..."

The hotel was located right on the beach and the views were stunning.

Hamoodi: "Yes, as soon as venue is chosen and booked, everything else can fall into place. We can then send plane tickets to your parents, family and friends."

Tiffany: "Do you think with such short notice, the Ritz-Carlton will be able to accommodate our wedding?"

Hamoodi: "There are a few favours I can call in and I can make it happen by tomorrow if need be."

Tiffany: "Hamoodi, I think you've really found your calling. You should get into Saudi wedding planning or something. Leave the oil business behind for the glitz and glamour of the whirlwind wedding landscape."

Aubrey: "I agree. You have to follow your bliss..."

Hamoodi gives us an alarmed look, as if we were speaking in a foreign language. I sneak a glance to Aubrey and see that she is holding in her laughter too. Hamoodi's face is just too hilarious.

Before too long, Aubrey and I just burst out laughing.

Hamoodi's doesn't look too impressed with us, but it just makes us laugh all the harder. He then snatches the Dubai brochure out of my fingers.

Hamoodi: "Well, after you two witches are done cackling, then maybe you can begin picking out your dresses. I will book the Ritz-Carlton in Dubai in the meantime."

I jump up and throw my arms around his neck.

Tiffany: "Thank you Hamoodi! I had my doubts before, but so far I love being your fiancée..."

I then press my mouth to his and he returns my kiss passionately. I can hear Aubrey gagging in the background but I don't care.

I've been wanting to kiss him since he returned from picking up Aubrey from the airport.

Hamoodi: "With you, I never had any doubts."


	4. Wedding Gowns

Chapter 4 – Wedding Gowns

It's been a couple days of wedding planning before we were able to secure an appointment at a bridal boutique.

I meet with Aubrey at the bottom of the grand staircase. She is checking her reflection in the mirror as she fiddles with her headscarf. She trying to hide wisps of her unruly hair underneath the scarf.

I have the old school Hollywood look going on, with my black silk scarf wrapped around my head like Audrey Hepburn, pairing it with some huge aviator sunglasses.

We are getting ready to go to Riyadh, to check out the wedding boutique Pronovias.

Zara had circled its name in red marker and drawn a ton of red hearts around it. We thought it was good sign that the boutique had some decent choices.

It wasn't Kleinfeld's, but it would have to do.

Aubrey: "This place is very elegant. Maybe, its too elegant..."

She says as we walk in and then she runs a hand along the dark oak counter.

Aubrey is afraid that I will get boring wedding dress. We have been debating for the few days on what type of dress I should wear for my big day.

Then a friendly lady approaches us with a warm smile on her face.

Nadia: "Good morning ladies. My name is Nadia and I will be helping you out today. The Sheikh rented out this place for the entire the day, so I'm certain that you'll both walk out of here with a dress that you adore."

Tiffany: "Thanks for your assistance, Nadia. I know this is short notice."

Nadia: "It's my pleasure. Since it's just us girls, why don't you take your headscarves off. This will help you visualize what you're going to look like on your wedding day. I will get us some beverages in the meantime."

We both take a seat at the settee chair and help each other out with the undoing of our scarves.

Nadia returns with a platter holding champagne flutes. There are pieces of apple and finely chopped mint floating in pale gold fizzling liquid.

We each snatch a glass from the offered platter and take a sip. It's definitely not champagne.

Nadia laughs when she see the expression on our faces.

Nadia: "You're drinking Saudi champagne, which is a mixture of apple juice, sparkling water and mint."

Aubrey: "I love it, it's like a less harsh version of kombucha."

Tiffany: "Me too, it's very refreshing on a hot day like today."

Nadia: "Now that we have our hair down and are refreshed, why don't we begin? What type of wedding dress do you have in mind?"

Tiffany: "Well, I'm kind of stuck between two choices. I was thinking of wearing something sweet and princessy... Something that won't offend people."

Aubrey makes a show of sticking her finger down her throat.

Tiffany: "I was also gravitating towards some of the sexier mermaid dresses. That's just the type dress I've always imagined myself in."

Aubrey claps happily.

Aubrey: "Obviously, you know which one I vote for. Tiffany, you got it, you might as well flaunt it. And it's so your style..."

Tiffany: "I'm sure my mom and Hamoodi's family will love that."

I say sarcastically.

Aubrey: "It's your big day, you should wear whatever dress you want! You're already giving up so much, you might as well wear the dress you really want... Who cares what your mom or his family think?"

Tiffany: "Well, we won't know until we try."

Nadia: "It's great that you are being so accommodating, Tiffany. Both styles are lovely. I already know exactly which two dresses would be perfect!"

She then signals for me to follow her into the dressing room. She takes a dress out of a garment bag and helps me into it.

I strut in front of the grand mirror where Aubrey waits for us on the settee.

I'm wearing full princess ball gown made of heavy French satin. It's sleeveless and has the traditional sweetheart neckline with an embroidered seed pearl bodice. Nadia then ties a matching ribbon belt around my waist and finishes it off by tying it into a fluffed out bow.

Nadia: "So, how do you feel in the dress?"

I look at my reflection and I understand that the dress is beautiful and that I look good in it, but I don't feel anything. But I am sure that my mother would love this traditional gown.

I can see Aubrey yawning loudly in the mirror's reflection.

Tiffany: "I guess it's comfortable and it looks nice..."

Aubrey: "You mean boring."

Tiffany: "I guess I really didn't need my sunglasses, when I have you to throw shade at me all day."

Aubrey: "You don't want to Meghan Markle your wedding dress, do you?"

I gasp.

Tiffany: "Her dress was very elegant! Very royal..."

I say unconvincingly.

Aubrey: "Royally boring, you mean."

Aubrey mutters under her breath. But she did it loudly so we could all hear her.

Nadia quickly interjects between us.

Nadia: "How would you rate the dress out of 10?"

Tiffany: "Maybe a 7 or an 8?"

Nadia: "You're not walking out of here until you rate the dress at a 10, you understand me?"

Nadia gives me a determined smile. I smile back at her.

Tiffany: "No, ma'am."

Nadia: "Then why don't we try on dress number two?"

I follow her back into the dressing room. She helps me out of dress number one and then laces me into dress number two. It fits like a glove.

I sashay in front mirror once more and I give myself a twirl. Aubrey hoots with appreciation.

Nadia: "Well, how do you feel about this gown?"

I look at myself in the mirror and see my eyes mist up with unshed tears.

This is how I had always imagined myself looking when I walked down the aisle.

The mermaid wedding gown hugs my body snugly, flattering all my curves. There is an exquisite gold overlay of German lace on the bodice and the off-the-shoulder sleeves. I love that the lace pattern is repeated in the train of the gown too. Also, there is embellished gold belt that ties all the details together and completes the look.

Tiffany: "This dress is gorgeous and I feel gorgeous in it. This is the dress, 10 out of 10!"

Nadia and Aubrey applaud.

Nadia: "Now, let's complete the entire ensemble."

She then places a veil onto my head that has a similar gold lace detailing delicately stitched on its edges.

Finally a tear slips onto my cheek. This is all real. I am going to get married in two weeks. To Hamoodi, the Sheikh.

Nadia: "You look utterly enchanting. Sheikh Hamoodi is going to think he's the luckiest man on earth when he sees you walk down that aisle in this gown and veil..."

Tiffany: "Thank you so much, Nadia."

Nadia: "No problem, my sweetheart. This dress was meant for you. Now, let's find something for your maid of honour. I think I already have a few dresses in mind for her."

Nadia finds a couple of dresses for Aubrey.

Aubrey finally settles on pastel blue one-shoulder strap cocktail length dress that is loose and flowing. A band of silver and white silk flowers were sown on a diagonal from the shoulder to the waist, making her look every inch the ethereal flower child that she is.

All in all, it was successful shopping trip.

Aubrey: "Should we grab lunch somewhere in town?"

Tiffany: "No, we should head back to palace. We still have to call the venue to pick out napkins, linens and choose decor options. Then there is guest list from my side that we have to finalize and confirm attendance, so we can start purchasing plane tickets for them. And don't even get me started on the seating arrangements..."

Aubrey: "Is there a problem?"

Tiffany: "I have to do the seating arrangements with Hamoodi... it's a good lesson on his family dynamics but also we have to ensure that some family is seated separately. It's a sensitive matter."

Aubrey: "Fine, let's go."

We return the palace and it seems like its humming with more activity than usual.

I flag down one of the servants.

Tiffany: "Is everything okay? Everyone seems more busy than usual."

Servant: "The Sheikh just received a visitor today and he instructed us to give them a warm welcome. Thus, we're throwing an elaborate dinner tonight."

Tiffany: "Are you serious? Doesn't he think we're busy enough with the wedding planning already, as is?"

The servant shrugs his shoulders.

Servant: "Sheikh Hamoodi and his visitor are in the study. I know that the sheikh wanted you to see them as soon as you got home."

Aubrey: "I'm going to get a quick lunch in the kitchens and then take a nap. Trying on dresses and driving around the desert is exhausting. You go have fun with Hamoodi and the mysterious visitor."

She tells me before she leaves. She has already memorized her way to the kitchen.

Tiffany: "Do you mind taking me to Hamoodi's study? I haven't quite got the layout of palace down yet."

Servant: "Of course, Sayedda Tiffany."

The servant leads me to Hamoodi's study and I can hear two distinct male voice behind the door. The voices are boisterous and laughing uproariously before the voices quiet down again.

I knock on the door before I enter.

Tiffany: "Hamoodi, I'm back from wedding dress shopping..."

I walk in and I am stunned by who I see.

Sitting comfortably in one of the burgundy leather wing-back chairs is Lance Ridgemont.


	5. Last Chance Lance

Chapter 5 – Last Chance Lance

Lance has an amused smirk on his face as I stare at him open-mouthed in shock.

That was one face I thought I would never have to see again. What could Lance Ridgemont be doing here?

Lance: "Cat got your tongue?"

Was he trying to ruffle my feathers? I give him my best side-eye glance.

Tiffany: "I don't see any cats around here, do you?"

Lance chuckles and flicks an appreciative glance over me.

Lance: "Forget about the cats. Why don't you come here give me a proper welcome? I haven't seen you in a while."

Tiffany: "I wonder why that is?"

But I begrudgingly give Lance a stiff hug after he gets up from the chair and wraps his arms around me.

Lance: "I've missed you..."

There is a look of longing in his deep blue eyes. I gently push Lance away.

Tiffany: "Don't start this now..."

Lance: "Start what?"

He gives me an innocent gaze but I don't buy it.

Tiffany: "You know perfectly well what I mean. I chose Hamoodi and I hope you can respect that."

Lance: "Of course, Tiffany. I just want you to be happy."

There is a touch of regret to his facial features but I feel that he is being genuine. I give him a soft smile.

Tiffany: "Thank you, Lance. I just want for you to be happy too."

Lance: "But..."

 _Oh no, of course there has to be a but..._

Lance: "Don't you think you two are moving a bit quickly. Do you really have to get married? Don't you owe to yourselves to get to know each other first before taking such a big step?"

I scoff at Lance's logic and I feel my blood boil.

Tiffany: "Typically, that's how I would have liked things to progress between Hamoodi and I. But there's this little family out there, maybe you heard of them? The Ridgemonts, if that rings a bell? They've made that option impossible!"

Lance looks humbled by my comment and he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

Lance: "Oh, I guess you heard about Grandma Thelma's extradition papers?"

Tiffany: "Yeah, I heard."

Lance: "Look I understand that you feel that marrying Hamoodi is the only way to escape my grandmother. But there are other options too. Just say the word and I'll take you away from here. We could run away to my beach house without the pressure of marriage..."

Tiffany: "I'm sure your grammy will love that! But I don't thinking hiding away with a Ridgemont is going to solve my problems."

Lance: "She'll never find you with me. It will be like hiding in plain sight! She'd never think to look for you with me. But when you marry a high-profile guy like Hamoodi, she'll find out where you're hiding."

Tiffany: "She won't be able to touch me once I become Hamoodi's wife, unless she wants to start a war."

Lance: "That maybe so, but I don't think she'll give up that easily. She's like a dog with a bone, she'll try to find a way to get to you, even if it's just for revenge."

Tiffany: "Revenge for what? I never did any of those illegal things that I was being accused of. I wouldn't know where to begin. They never offered a money-laundering course at Columbia, you know."

Lance: "I know and you don't deserve any of this. But that doesn't mean that this is best solution for you."

Tiffany: "I'm not having this conversation with you right now. I've already made my choice."

Lance: "Well, I'm here if you ever change your mind."

Tiffany: "I won't."

Lance: "You might..."

We can then hear Hamoodi's footsteps coming back to the room.

Hamoodi: "It took me a while for me to remember where I had hidden my last stash of scotch, but I finally found it!"

Hamoodi says as he returns from his personal library. He has an open hollowed out book and two scotch glasses in hand. An expensive looking bottle of Chivas is peeking out from the false book.

Tiffany: "I thought you didn't drink when you're in your country?"

I say to him as I cross my arms over my chest. Hamoodi gives me a bashful grin.

Hamoodi: "Tiffany, you're back so soon. I'm hoping that means that the dress shopping was a success?"

I lighten up slightly, remembering how thoughtful it was of him to book out the entire bridal boutique for us.

Tiffany: "Yes, I'd have to say it was successful. Nice attempt at trying to change the subject, though. Were you actually planning to drink that scotch right now, in your home country?"

Hamoodi: "Normally, I never drink alcohol when I'm in my own country. But sometimes there are emergencies."

Tiffany: "Emergencies? Really? Well, if it's emergency, I guess it's okay."

My voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Hamoodi: "Well, this is first time Lance ever visited me at the palace. Also, he just accepted the position of my best man. This definitely calls for celebration, where only drinking expensive scotch will suffice!"

Lance was going to be Hamoodi's best man? Oh boy, if he only knew what Lance had been saying to me several minutes ago.

Tiffany: "Are you being serious, right now? Lance? You picked Lance? Lance Ridgemont, that guy right there? I mean no offense Lance, but you understand..."

I start to say and Lance shrugs indifferently.

Lance: "None taken."

Lance actually looks quite entertained by my reaction.

Hamoodi: "Why else would he be here right now?"

 _To steal me away from you?_ But I couldn't tell Hamoodi that, I have no idea how he'd take it.

Tiffany: "Wasn't there a family member that you could have given the position to, instead?"

Hamoodi: "If I chose one cousin over another, it could cause rift in our family. But picking Lance will placate everyone."

Tiffany: "You don't think it's messed up at all? Considering the history that we all share?"

Hamoodi: "I imagine this is how it was always going to be, no matter what. Lance, Taylor and I have always had the same great taste in women. Two of us were always destined to watch one of us finally get the girl..."

Hamoodi's logic is so irritating. I especially don't like how I feel like some chess piece on board between him, Lance and maybe Taylor.

He's so damn lucky that I'm so in love with him, so I decide keep my cringes to myself and overlook what he just said.

Tiffany: "Ok, fine. But I really need a drink, so you have to share some with me."

I seize the bottle and a glass from his hands. I quickly set it on the adjacent table and pour myself a big glass.

Hamoodi: "Whoa Tiffany, take it easy."

I roll my eyes, give him the middle finger and take a big gulp.

The stinging sensation in my throat is worth the warm and fuzzy feeling in my belly.

I take another big gulp before I hand the half-empty glass back to Hamoodi.

Tiffany: "I honestly needed that. Even though it tastes like turpentine."

Hamoodi and Lance laugh good-naturedly.

Hamoodi: "The best turpentine that money can buy."

He takes a small sip from our shared glass, before he pours a scotch for Lance.

Lance: "To the better man, because I guess he won."

Lance then raises his glass toward Hamoodi.

Hamoodi: "Indeed, I did."

They then clink their glasses.

Tiffany: "You two are being so gross right now. I was never some prize to be won."

Hamoodi chuckles and cups my face in his one of his hands.

Hamoodi: "Wasn't that line from Jasmine in the Aladdin movie? Did you decide to go ahead with that theme for our wedding?"

 _Is everything a joke to him?_ And I just snap.

Tiffany: "Just shut up already! I cannot stand you and your wisecracks right now. I need to go and plan the rest of _our_ wedding, which is happening in less than two weeks from now. We still have pick out the napkins and linens. Then there's the caterer, the decorator, the photographer and videographer. Not to mention that I still have to book flights for my family and friends. And don't get me started on the seating arrangements that you keep avoiding, which I honestly don't mind shirking since my head is going to explode with all this wedding crap in my brain anyway. But I can't stop planning, can I? Because if I do, then crazy Grandma Ridgemont will get the feds to throw me into the slammer!"

Both men looked contrite after my outburst, but I'm not done yet.

Tiffany: "But yeah, you go ahead and keep teasing me. You go drink up your ridiculously expensive scotch with the same buddy, who's psycho Grandma won't leave me the fuck alone and who also tried to get me to run away with him just last week! Because that's how we do it in Hamoodi's palace!"

I then storm out the Hamoodi's study. I'm still within earshot of them.

Lance: "Tiffany always knew how to make an exit..."


	6. Hamoodi's Sweets

Chapter 6 – Hamoodi's Sweets

I get back to my room and flop onto my bed.

I grab a pillow, press it against my face and muffle a scream.

I don't know why I do this. I scream in my room all the time, especially because Hamoodi is typically underneath me.

I guess I just like the texture of the soft silk against my skin. It does have a calming effect.

I flip onto my side and notice that someone left a plate of baklava and a pot of mint tea on my night stand.

Tiffany: "The servants here are SO amazing..."

I sit up and pour myself a cup of tea before I pluck a small circular shaped baklava off the plate.

The sweetness of the flaky and honeyed pastry on my tongue is doing wonders for my foul mood. Baklava has the ultimate soothing effect.

After I finish my cup of tea, I hear a faint knock on my door.

Hamoodi: "Has Hurricane Tiffany calmed down yet? May I come in?"

It's hard to stay mad when you're eating a delicious dessert. I don't even care that he referred to me as hurricane.

Tiffany: "Come in!"

Hamoodi approaches so cautiously, I can't help but giggle.

Hamoodi: "Looks like your mood has improved a lot. Great, I also see that you got the plate of baklava that I sent up to your room."

Tiffany: "I guess you really do know me."

Hamoodi: "I do remember you telling me that you couldn't be left alone in room full of delicious food without eating it all..."

I laugh and then pat the spot next to me, indicating that he was okay to sit with me.

He sits down next to me and takes a bite out of one of the pastries.

Hamoodi: "This was my favorite dessert growing up. I would always sneak into kitchens and stuff as many as I could into my pockets before the pastry chef could catch me."

Tiffany: "Did you ever get caught?"

Hamoodi laughed and nodded.

Hamoodi: "Every time! My pockets stuck together because they were full of honey, so it was a dead giveaway. But by the time my mom would notice that, I had already eaten all the stolen baklava."

I laugh as I imagine a young Hamoodi with sticky fingers and honey in his pockets. I dissolve into more giggles when I look at Hamoodi's face.

His mustache and beard has bits of phyllo dough stuck in them. I gently brush the crumbs out with my hand.

He then snatches my hand and presses a kiss into my palm.

Hamoodi: "I just wanted to apologize to you. I know the past few days of planning have been stressful and maybe I wasn't doing enough. I just thought that most women wanted to plan out their entire wedding by themselves."

Tiffany: "A lot do, but then they usually have about year or so to plan it out. We've condensed all that planning into two weeks, so it has put some pressure on me. Also, seeing Lance today... It didn't help..."

Hamoodi: "He's my childhood friend and we've always remained close. I honestly couldn't imagine anyone else being my best man."

Tiffany: "Well, your best man was making moves on me! He's still trying to get me to run away to Costa Rica with him."

Hamoodi has an irritated look on his face when he hears me. Then he gazes at my face and chuckles.

Hamoodi: "Can you really blame him? If you had chosen him, I don't know if I can say that I wouldn't have tried the same."

Tiffany: "You're not mad at him?"

Hamoodi: "Well, you picked me and I trust you explicitly. It's just harmless flirting. Unless, there is another reason I should be upset with him?"

Tiffany: "No, of course not. I guess having a Ridgemont so near has set me on edge. Like maybe Grandma Thelma isn't too far behind."

Hamoodi: "Lance wouldn't betray either of us like that. He does care for you."

Tiffany: "I know. He's still a good guy. I just wasn't prepared to see him."

Hamoodi: "I suppose I could have warned you. I just really wanted to surprise you, like I did with Aubrey."

I can't help but snort at his comment.

Tiffany: "This definitely wasn't your best surprise."

Hamoodi laughs and then runs a hand through my hair.

Hamoodi: "Wait until you hear about my next surprise..."

Tiffany: "How about no more surprises? You know, unless it's food. I can make an exception for surprise food. Actually, forget that. I now have a wedding dress to fit into and I can't be stress eating."

Then we both look down at the plate of baklava and note that I've already eaten 70% of the little desserts.

Tiffany: "Starting now. I'll stop stress eating now... or after one more pastry."

I pop one more tiny piece of baklava into my mouth.

Hamoodi: "Well, how about I tell you about the surprise? I was thinking that you can take a break from wedding planning. Why don't we head to Dubai early and just take a few days to unwind. Soak up some sun on the beach and swim our worries away? Then afterwards, the both of us can finish planning the wedding together at the Ritz. Also, with Aubrey and Lance in attendance, I'm sure things will get done faster."

Tiffany: "You already know that I'm going to say yes. Because that sounds perfect."

 _Relaxing on the beach with Hamoodi? Yes please!_

Hamoodi: "I am well known for coming up with perfect plans."

Tiffany: "Are you?"

My face is full of doubt.

Hamoodi: "I'll prove it to you."

He brushes his lips across my face, kissing my forehead, cheeks, nose, and jawline before settling on my lips.

His tongue enters my mouth and I already feel lightheaded. My tongue then intertwines with his. He tastes of honey with a hint of scotch and the mixture is surprisingly intoxicating.

I sink back on the mattress as he climbs on top of me. The stubble of his beard scrapes softly downward on my throat as his open mouth traces a line down its column.

His tongue dips into hollow of my collarbones and then travels lower.

He then rips open my blouse and tosses it aside. He makes quick work of my bra as well and it sails behind his head.

He draws one hardened nipple into his mouth and suckles gently, as his other hand massages my breast.

I cry out in pure passion. He causing the most wonderful sensations in my body with his tongue, teeth and hands teasingly grazing my sensitive breasts.

I arch my back off the bed as I feel pleasure coursing towards his skillful lips. My hands go into his hair, keeping his head fixed there.

Tiffany: "Oh God!"

I cry out through clenched teeth.

Then I can feel his free hand unzip my skirt. He manages to tear the garment and my underwear off my legs.

Then Hamoodi lips travelled lower, his face nestled in the apex of my thighs.

The bliss that he had been building up only intensifies as his tongue explores my most sensitive spot. The tip of his tongue is relentless against me and its driving me insane with desire. I don't know how he understands what my body is craving, but he does.

Tiffany: "Hamoodi! Don't stop! I'm so close..."

I beg as I can feel the heat inside me grow hotter and more fervent with each labored breath that I took. He increases the pressure and speed only so slightly that it pushes me over the brink. I feel myself lose all control as his mouth brings me to climax.

Tiffany: "Oh my God!"

My hips jerk up as my head dips back into the pillows. I'm shattered by the experience, a variety of vivid colors exploding behind my eyelids.

We lay next to each other in silence as I recover from Hamoodi's love-making. I don't even have to look at his face to know that he probably has smug grin on his face.

I guess it was time to give my handsome devil his due.

Tiffany: "Honestly, I don't really remember anymore what point you were trying make. But whatever it was, I totally think you proved it there."

He lets out a throaty chuckle.

Hamoodi: "I will prove it, time and time again."


	7. Vacation Getaway

Chapter 7 – Vacation Getaway

I wake up with a start when someone accidentally bumps into my lounge chair.

They mumble a quick apology in Arabic and hurry off into deep blue shores of the Persian Gulf, kicking up the beige sand behind them.

I groan out of irritation as I sit up to dust myself off.

I had fallen asleep on my stomach while working on my tan, but my beach novel is still clutched in my fingers.

I look up and see that next to me, Hamoodi had also dozed off in the lounge chair next to mine.

Lance approaches us and there is still droplets of water clinging to his muscular chest and his blond hair is noticeably drenched.

He places his index finger on his lips before I can greet him and then he creeps closer to Hamoodi.

Lance stands close to Hamoodi's face and then he begins to shake his head wildly in his direction. All the seawater from his hair and body spatters onto Hamoodi's slumbering face.

Hamoodi wakes up startled and Lance laughs loudly at him. I cover half of my face with my book to hide how funny I'm finding this.

The look of utter disgust on Hamoodi's face when he realizes how Lance's splashed water on him is too comical.

Hamoodi: "That's not funny! Your hair is greasy!"

Lance: "Says the greasy oil tycoon..."

Hamoodi hops out of his chair and manages to maneuver Lance into headlock and gives him a brutal noogie.

Lance: "Ah! You bastard! Unhand me you heathen!"

Hamoodi: "I dare you to call me a heathen again, you frilly codpiece!"

I guess them reverting to Olde English insults is an inside joke that only they find hilarious.

Afterwards, the speed of Hamoodi's knuckles increases against Lance's head. Lance cries as he struggles in Hamoodi's grasp. Then he breaks out of the hold and roughly shoves Hamoodi to the ground.

Then Hamoodi scowls up at Lance and it appears as if he will punch Lance out but then they both start laughing. Lance then offers him his hand and pulls Hamoodi up. It's clear that they are close like brothers.

I look up at them from under my sunglasses and tease them.

Tiffany: "I was just thinking that maybe the two of you should get a room."

They both grumble at my joke but then Hamoodi scratches his chin as if he were seriously contemplating the idea.

Hamoodi: "I was thinking that we should too, you know for the night before the wedding. I know its customary that bride and groom not to see each other before the wedding according to your tradition..."

Lance: "It will be just like the old boarding school days, minus Taylor's snoring."

They chuckle as they reminisce about their school days.

Hamoodi: "Now that that's settled, I think I'll go for swim now. I have a need to wash away your hair grease."

Lance: "The water is great. The waves here are pretty decent, I can't believe how much surfing I was able to get done."

Hamoodi then turns to me with a sensual smirk.

Hamoodi: "Do you want to join me?"

He ogles my bikini with a lewd curve on his lips.

Tiffany: "I'll join you later. I want to at least read another chapter or two first. This book is getting really good..."

I wave my copy of 'Billion Dollar Bride' at him.

Hamoodi: "Fine. I'll see you later, then."

He blows me a kiss and then jogs off towards the shore. I watch him as he dives into the water, disappearing behind the waves.

Lance then plops into the Hamoodi's unattended lounge chair.

Tiffany: "Are you enjoying your time in Dubai, so far?"

Lance: "I am, but I think I should let you know that this doesn't compare to Costa Rica."

I sigh at his insinuation.

Tiffany: "I think you are a little bit biased."

Lance: "Probably am."

We laugh together and then there is lull in our conversation. It's because there is something serious I want to ask him and I wondering how to go about it. I just go for it.

Tiffany: "So, I didn't ask earlier but how is Taylor doing? How is he handling prison?"

Lance flips on his side and stares at me.

Lance: "I guess nobody told you, but all the charges were dropped. Grammy's team of high-priced lawyers were able to throw away his confession. Coercion they argued..."

Tiffany: "But wasn't she the one who directed the FBI agent to coerce him?"

Lance: "Our grandma is a piece of work."

Tiffany: "Well, if they released him, does that mean they've given up?"

Lance: "Unfortunately, all the incriminating evidence that they have still implicates you. They will be doubling down on their search for you. Obviously, with Grammy's full force behind them."

My stomach sinks when I hear this. How is it possible that an innocent person like me, is getting hounded by the arm of the law and Grandma Ridgemont like this?

Tiffany: "But all that evidence is fake!"

I am almost close to tears. I hate that I sound remotely similar to Donald Trump, but in my case it's true. I had no idea what Ridgemont Holdings was hiding with their pipeline deal when I signed on to be Taylor's executive assistant.

Lance reaches over and rubs my shoulder soothingly.

Lance: "Shhhh...Tiffany. Don't worry about it anymore. Hey, do you want to know what I've realized these past few days here in the Middle East?"

Tiffany: "What?"

I attempt to stop the wobble of my chin as I look up to meet his gaze.

Lance: "I hate to admit this, but you and Hamoodi are perfect for each other. The way the two of you look at each other and act with each other... I think that this marriage will probably last forever. Bonus is, that in a few days Grandma Thelma won't be able to do anything about it."

Lance's words instantly make me feel better and I feel less hysterical.

Tiffany: "Awwww... Thanks Lance, I really appreciate you saying that."

Lance: "I mean every word."

Tiffany: "Also, for what it's worth, I'm glad that Taylor isn't in prison. Don't get me wrong, I still think that one of you Ridgemonts probably deserve to go there. But I don't feel that way about you or Taylor."

Lance: "I think that's the nicest thing you ever said about me or Taylor."

Tiffany: "Well, you were the one warned me by dropping hints about everything. And Taylor was the one gave me those few hours before those arrests were being made that helped me escape. I'm not entirely ungrateful to you guys..."

Lance: "We just want you to be happy. Taylor even almost came to Dubai to attend your wedding. But then he thought that maybe Grammy and her pet FBI agent would follow him here and try to kidnap you or something... But he sends you his best regards."

Tiffany: "Aw, that's too bad. I think Hamoodi would have loved it if the both of you could attend our wedding."

Lance: "What can we do? You're a wanted woman, we can't risk you going to jail now, can we?"

Tiffany: "Yeah, it's really weird to be a fugitive. The worst thing I used to do is return past due books to the library without paying the fees. But now, look at me. I'm hiding away from the FBI with the help of my Sheikh fiancé."

Lance: "Well, at least your life is interesting now, right?"

I crack up at his statement. But then I pause when I truly consider it.

I think of short amount time that I've spent with Hamoodi, back in New York and in Saudi Arabia... All the flirting, all the dancing around each other, all the shared meals, all of our small and big disagreements and obviously the times we've kissed and made love.

I can actually feel myself glow when I think about it.

Tiffany: "More than interesting. It's almost damn perfect."

And it was in that moment, I finally feel all my wedding jitters fall away. I decisively know that I truly want to be Hamoodi's wife... Not just to escape unicorn-blood sucker Thelma Ridgemont. But because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him.


	8. Wedding Prep

Chapter 8 – Wedding Prep

Aubrey: "Tiffany! Your wedding gown has arrived!"

Aubrey bellows as she enters our hotel suite.

Tiffany: "Come join us! We're on the balcony..."

I call out to her.

Hamoodi thought it would be a great idea to have a brunch platter on the balcony and I couldn't agree more.

The sex that followed afterwards was even more amazing. Looks like it was actually becoming a part of our morning routine.

Now, we were just lounging about in our hotel robes as we caught up on some reading. Hamoodi was reading the local newspaper and I was finishing up the last chapter of 'Billion Dollar Bride'.

Aubrey: "My gosh, this balcony is bigger than our apartment back in NYC."

She gushes as steps into the patio area outside.

Our platform overlooked the beach area and the Persian gulf. The bright blue waters washing up against sandy beaches were quite the contrast. The view was absolutely gorgeous.

Tiffany: "I know, right?"

She picks up a small plate and fills it up with fresh fruit and cheese cubes before she takes the seat next to mine.

I look up from my novel and notice that Aubrey is empty-handed.

Tiffany: "Hey Aubrey, you mentioned that my wedding dress arrived?"

Aubrey: "Nadia had it sent to boutique in the lobby. You need to visit them in an hour for your final fitting. Afterwards, they'll do the last of the alterations and send it up to your room on the morning of the wedding."

Tiffany: "I think that's last thing on my Wedding To Do List. What about you, Hamoodi?"

Hamoodi: "I finished my list last night..."

Tiffany: "Are you serious? You finished everything?"

Hamoodi: "Everything."

Tiffany: "You actually finished the seating arrangements by yourself?"

Hamoodi guiltily clears his throat.

Hamoodi: "I may have delegated that particular duty to Zara. I mean, she just had a wedding six months ago. Her seating arrangement could still apply to our wedding."

Tiffany: "Classic Hamoodi."

I say with a laugh.

Aubrey: "What about the bachelor party?"

Hamoodi: "Lance is taking care of that. He says he has something fun planned for tomorrow night."

Tiffany: "Oh no. Do you think Lance is going to make us go night surfing for our joint-bachelor party?"

Aubrey: "Ooooh, that does sound fun."

Tiffany: "What are you talking about? That sounds horrible! I don't want to be wet and cold on the night before the wedding."

Hamoodi: "I'm sure Lance has some type of amusing event lined up, where none of us will be cold or wet."

Tiffany: "He does have that party boy vibe going for him, so I'm inclined to believe you."

Aubrey: "Do you think I'll be able to bring a guest?"

Tiffany: "A guest?"

Aubrey: "Yeah, I met a fellow tourist from Vaihiti on the beach yesterday and we really hit it off. I'd love to spend more time with him."

Tiffany: "Is that why you dissapeared for a little bit yesterday? Wait... Did you already hook up with this potential bachelor party guest?"

Aubrey forks a piece of ruby grapefruit into her mouth to avoid giving a direct answer, but a rosy blush steadily creeps up her neck and cheeks.

Aubrey: "I'm not one to kiss and tell."

But her beet red face says it all.

Hamoodi: "I think we finally have our answer about yesterday's mysterious disappearance."

Hamoodi teases her with impish grin as he waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Aubrey shoots cold daggers into him with her eyes. But Hamoodi is so endearing, she and him just end up laughing together.

It really warms my heart that my future husband and my best friend get along so well. In the short time that they've gotten to know each other, it's like they already have a big brother, little sister relationship going on.

Aubrey: "So, do you think I'll be able to bring him along?"

Hamoodi: "Sure. The more, the merrier, I say."

Aubrey gives Hamoodi a small applause.

Aubrey: "Yay! Thanks so much guys! I'm going to call Claudio right after the wedding gown fitting."

Hamoodi gives her a small salute and then turns his attention back to his newspaper. Aubrey wipes her mouth with a napkin and then gently pushes her plate forward.

Aubrey: "So are you ready to go?"

Tiffany: "Sure, let's get this last fitting over with."

Aubrey: "Great. Let's go!"

Tiffany: "Give me 10 minutes to get dressed."

Aubrey: "How about I meet you in the hotel lobby? I still have to make our appointments at the nail salon for our mani-pedis."

Tiffany: "You are the best maid of honour ever! So, I'll see you soon then."

Aubrey: "You know it! See ya!"

Aubrey blows us both kisses and then promptly leaves me alone with Hamoodi.

I look to Hamoodi and his face is super serious as he reads the paper. He looks like he could use a little distraction.

I then abandon my book and climb into Hamoodi's lap to give him a passionate kiss, wrapping my arms about his neck and pressing the curves of my body against him. He looks dazed afterwards after my lips leaves his. I give him one more soft peck on the lips before I run off to our bedroom with a giggle.

Hamoodi: "You should finish what you start!"

He calls out to me.

Tiffany: "Sorry, but I can't be late for my appointment!"

I shout back to him.

Hamoodi: "You're cruel!"

I can hear him groan audibly and I chuckle.

I quickly throw on an outfit and go to meet up with Aubrey.

I find Aubrey at reception desk as she's chatting up with the concierge lady.

Tiffany: "Any luck with the nail salon?"

Aubrey: "We're booked for 2 pm today. Luckily they had some cancellations."

Tiffany: "Nice! Thankfully a lot things have been falling into place."

We then hash over some nail design ideas, showing each other our favourite designs on our phones as we walk over to the fashion boutique.

Tiffany: "I think that blue flower nail design is going to look incredible with your dress. Either that or the polka dots."

Aubrey: "And you definitely need to get that gold French manicure with the lace design on the ring fingers. It'll be perfect for your ensemble."

Tiffany: "You don't think it will be too matchy-matchy?"

Aubrey: "No way, I think it will be perfectly balanced with your white dress."

We walk into the fashion boutique which has all types of formal dresses on display.

Aubrey: "Good morning! We're here for the final wedding dress fitting. Nadia from Pronovias would have shipped it here."

Salesclerk: "We have fitting Room #1 reserved for your party. Make yourselves comfortable and the seamstress will meet you both in a few minutes."

We walk into the fitting room and neither of us are prepared for what's waiting for us. Aubrey and I both let out collectively loud gasp.

It's my nightmare brought to life...

Tiffany: "Mrs. Ridgemont?"


	9. Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter 9 – Unpleasant Surprise

I drop all the items I was holding in pure shock. My phone and the contents of my purse clatter onto the floor. I crouch down and quickly shove all the items back into my purse.

These Ridgemonts are going to give me a heart attack with all the surprise appearances they make.

Thelma: "Why, hello dears. I hear that there are maybe some congratulations in order?"

Grandma Thelma is perched on the chaise chair, her spine straight and her finely shaped legs crossed over one knee in a dignified manner. She draws in a breath from opera length cigarette holder and the smoke tendrils gently billow around her face which give her slightly menacing appearance. Her steely and calculating gaze also adds to her overall scary appearance.

Tiffany: "How did you find me?"

I ask her as I get up. I surreptitiously press the record button on my cell phone and place it in my front shirt pocket.

Thelma: "Lance, of course..."

Tiffany: "I don't believe you, he wouldn't betray me or Hamoodi like that."

Thelma snorts uncharacteristically.

Thelma: "He didn't betray you in the traditional way. That grandson of mine is just too darn care-free for his own good. I was easily able to mirror his cell phone and get all the details I needed."

I internally breathe a sigh relief, feeling easy in the fact that Lance didn't really betray us. I didn't want to lose trust in him.

Tiffany: "So, now that you're here, what do you want?"

Thelma: "Why don't you get rid of your little hippie friend, so we can speak privately? I don't think her expertise on chakras and healing crystals will be very helpful to you now."

Aubrey: "You sure you want to be alone with that Cruella DeVille incarnate?"

Tiffany: "I think I can handle that Disney villain just fine..."

I turn to Aubrey and give her a small smile as I discreetly point to my phone in my front pocket. Aubrey gives me sneaky thumbs up to indicate that she understands.

Aubrey: "If you need me, I'll just be outside."

Aubrey leaves, but makes sure that Mrs. Ridgemont sees her dirty look before she does. I turn back to Grandma Thelma, giving her my best defiant face as I flip my hair back.

Tiffany: "So, why are you here?"

Thelma: "Obviously, I'm here to enjoy that amazing wit and charm that my silly grandsons find so irresistible."

The rancor in her voice is unmistakable and I roll my eyes.

Tiffany: "Well, if that's all, you need to leave. I have a wedding dress I need to fit into."

I tell her and I show her the door. Thelma just cackles at me.

Thelma: "You shouldn't cast me off so quickly, little girl. I'm just here to negotiate your return to the USA."

Tiffany: "Negotiate?"

Thelma: "Yes, you know the action of two parties communicating with each other for the sole purpose of coming to a mutual agreement that will satisfy everyone?"

Tiffany: "I know what negotiation is! But you didn't want to cut a deal with me before."

Thelma: "Well, you didn't have leverage before. Now you do. So welcome to the party, little one!"

Grandma Thelma manages to make the word 'little' sound like a curse word on her lips.

Tiffany: "Unfortunately for you, there is no leverage on your end. I don't need to negotiate with you anymore."

Thelma waves her index finger at me and clicks her tongue at me.

Thelma: "Don't be so hasty with dismissing me, young girl. I always have leverage, no matter what."

I place my knuckles on my hips and raise an eyebrow as I glower at her diminutive frame. Despite her tiny frame, Grandma Thelma still had an impressive presence.

Tiffany: "I don't really see how."

Thelma: "I'll give you some credit. You're a smart one, if you weren't, I wouldn't be here right now. Marrying that Sheikh will solve most of your problems..."

Tiffany: "But...?"

There is always a but with the Ridgemonts.

Thelma: "But would you really be happy with marrying Hamoodi? I've looked into you. You're educated, bright and have lots of potential. Top ten in university, tons of volunteer work throughout your school career and well-liked among your peers. Could you really just settle for becoming some man's arm candy? I get the sense that you wanted more from your life."

Tiffany: "I've weighed all my options and arm candy is far more preferable to prison."

Thelma: "Yes, but have you thought about the arm you are attaching yourself to? Life in the Middle East won't be easy for a progressive girl like you. The opportunities won't be the same..."

I bit the inside of my cheek as Thelma hit on a nerve. This was an issue that I had been grappling with ever since I arrived in Saudi Arabia.

Tiffany: "That doesn't matter, I'm in love with Hamoodi. I'd be marrying him either way."

Thelma's eyes widen slightly and then she breaks out in wild laughter.

Thelma: "Oh, you poor girl. Have you actually convinced yourself that you love the man? I thought you were a little bit better than joining a harem, but I suppose I was wrong."

Tiffany: "That's incredibly ignorant of you to say. Middle Eastern men do not keep harems. Also, Grandpa Ridgemont's many affairs with models and starlets are legendary in the office gossip, so you have no right to shame me for my choices!"

Grandma Thelma scowls at me, as it's apparent that she is not happy to be reminded of her late and lecherous husband. I can almost hear her hiss with her displeasure.

Thelma. "Honestly, I didn't come all the way to this disgustingly dry desert to trade insults with you. I happen to have something tangible to offer you if you'll take a minute to stop sniping at me."

Tiffany: "You have a minute."

Thelma: "I'm able to offer you a reduced sentence of five years in prison, you'll be out after two and half years for good behaviour. Afterwards, Ridgemont Holdings would like to offer you a cushy job as their CFO."

Tiffany: "I thought you said that you didn't want your business to be associated with a criminal? Your shareholders wouldn't like it."

Thelma: "Taylor is still the face of our company, you would just be in the background. If your criminal history ever becomes an issue, we can sway the shareholders. You would have paid your debt to society by then. You'd be the reformed and repentant CFO that will do their best to ensure that Ridgemont Holdings never has a bad scandal ever again. We can sell that to them. We can sell them anything."

Tiffany: "Well, you can't sell that offer to me. Why would I ever go to jail for something that I didn't do? Find someone else to be your patsy! Better yet, turn yourself in."

Thelma: "A Ridgemont never goes to prison, silly girl! Oh, how I wish I could find another scapegoat, anyone would be better than you right now. Unfortunately, all the evidence we fabricated against you, does not incriminate anyone else. We can't waste any more time framing someone new. It has to be you that goes prison. You're the fall guy."

Tiffany: "Well, I'm flattered... But my answer is still no."

Thelma: "Look, you probably don't want to hear it but take some advice from someone who is older and wiser than you. I understand that marrying someone as rich and good-looking as Hamoodi is thrilling, could even be described as a dream come true. But really, it's just a gilded prison of another type."

I scoff at her assessment.

Thelma: "You don't believe me, but trust me. I should know, I've lived in a gilded cage for much longer than you have been alive. The only time I truly felt free was when my hubby croaked and then Ridgemont Holdings fell to me. Taking care of this company and helping it grow and profit more than it ever did under my husband's guidance was so much more exciting than it ever was being married to him."

There's hurtful tone of truth in her voice but I don't feel any sympathy for her.

Tiffany: "Look, I understand what you're saying and I have to agree. For instance, nothing has been as exciting as me recording all your lies secretly on my phone here. Earning my freedom from you has been deeply satisfying."

I tell her triumphantly as I pull my phone out of my pocket to show her. Grandma Thelma's jaw just drops onto the floor.

Tiffany: "So, you better back off, call off your dogs and make these ludicrous charges disappear, or I will send this video to every news outlet known to man. Unless you have some other leverage that I don't know about in your back pocket..."

Grandma Thelma actually snarls in anger and makes a fist which incidentally causes her snap her cigarette holder in half. She gets up and actually tries to snatch my phone out of my hands and I can't help but laugh her.

Tiffany: "Come on, Grandma. You can't be too old understand that I've already uploaded this video to the cloud. Trying to steal my phone won't make this legit evidence disappear."

Thelma takes a moment to compose herself. She meets my gaze and there is ice in her eyes as she provides me with crocodile like smile. It looks unnatural.

Thelma: "I may have underestimated you, Tiffany. After all the charges are dropped, you must take that video off the... cloud? And give me all your copies of it too."

Tiffany: "I think we have a deal."

Thelma: "You've made of fool of me and I won't forget that, you know."

Even though I've gained the upper-hand, Thelma still manages to sound lethal. But I won't cower to any Ridgemont ever again.

Tiffany: "Neither, will I."


	10. I Love Hamoodi

Chapter 10 – I Love Hamoodi

Hamoodi and I are in our bedroom suite getting ready for our joint bachelor party. Since it really only took him approximately 10 minutes to get showered and dressed, he's already lying bored in bed as he plays games on his phone.

But not me... I only just decided on a bright pink long sleeved bodycon dress and now I had to choose which accessories to pair with it.

Hamoodi looks up from his phone to gaze at me and our eyes meet in the mirror.

Hamoodi: "Definitely those ones."

I was holding a pair of long dangly earrings against an ear with one hand and a sparkly gun-metal grey clutch in the other. He's been a little moody since yesterday, so I don't bother disagreeing with him.

Tiffany: "Great suggestion! I was really feeling it with these accessories."

I pin the earrings onto my ears and then put my phone, passport and my other essentials into the selected clutch.

I go into our washroom to finish up everything else. I brush my hair until its smoothed out as I hum the tune of Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Using a couple of silver barrettes, I pin my bangs away from face.

I want my eyes to look super dramatic for our bachelor party. So, I give myself a winged tip with my eyeliner and I coat my lashes with a heavy dose of mascara. I dust some smokey grey eye shadow on my lids to complete the look.

I pick up a tube of deep red lipstick and carefully apply it to my lips. As my eyes are focused keeping the red hue inside the lines, I suddenly feel a pair hands on my hips before they circle around my waist.

Hamoodi: "You look so beautiful, I almost want to stay in tonight..."

I look up at his hazel eyes in the mirror with slight alarm. I have a surprise planned for him tonight and a night in would ruin it.

Tiffany: "As tempting as that sounds, I've really been looking forward to this party and letting my hair down. Plus, a Jack and Jill party without the bride or groom would be so disappointing."

Hamoodi: "I can't say that I'm not disapointed by that remark... But you are probably right."

He places a kiss on my cheek and turns away. I get the sense that he is forlorn, which is odd.

Tiffany: "Hamoodi, is something up? You seem a little off. And have been since yesterday night."

I follow him back into the bedroom. He's pacing back and forth around our room. Our eyes meet and he exhales loudly and offers me despondent look.

Hamoodi: "Don't worry about it, just have a lot on my mind."

Tiffany: "Maybe if you tell me, you'll feel better about whatever it is that's bothering you."

Hamoodi: "Trust me, you don't want to hear this."

Tiffany: "Nope, you don't get to do that. You should be able to tell me anything."

Hamoodi: "Look, it's really not that important."

The slope of his shoulders and the sullen look on his face tells another story.

Tiffany: "Stop behaving like a petulant child and tell me already!"

Hamoodi: "Fine! I'll tell you..."

Hamoodi takes a deep breath.

Hamoodi: "Well, I don't know how to start this but... I really no longer see the point of us attending this bachelor party. I could tell you didn't really want to marry me in the first place but I loved you so much and just wanted to do anything I could to keep you safe, so I just kind of ignored it."

Tiffany: "Oh... Hamoodi, I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel like I didn't want to marry you."

Hamoodi holds my gaze and his sadness is apparent. He rubs the back of his neck as he searches for words to say to me.

Hamoodi: "That doesn't matter, keeping you out of prison was always my priority. But now, you're free of all your criminal charges... So, what's the point of us getting married anymore? I just have a feeling that you'll break off the marriage tonight at the party. I guess I'm doing what I can to delay the inevitable. You know, because I kind of like being your fiance and the idea that you were going to be my wife..."

Now his surly mood finally makes sense. I guess I was so excited about being free of Grandma Ridgemont, I never took a moment to reassure him of my feelings. I really didn't think I needed to.

But then again he was right about me not wanting to marry him in the beginning. I just didn't think I was that obvious about it. I had no idea that he knew that I had cold feet from the get-go.

I also realize I hadn't let him know that I somewhere along the way to our big wedding day that I had changed my mind. That now, I wanted to be his wife with every fiber of my being, with or without those criminal charges hanging over me.

I move towards him and pull his face into my hands. I cover his face with soft lipsticky kisses.

Tiffany: "Hamoodi, I love you. I want to be your wife, tomorrow and till death do us part."

Hamoodi looks surprised.

Hamoodi: "You do?"

Tiffany: "Of course, I do!"

A humble smile breaks onto his lips and it lights up his eyes. He picks me up in his arms and spins me around once. He crushes his mouth to mine in a fiery kiss that takes my breath away.

Hamoodi sets me down and then looks into my eyes intently, searching for any deception in them.

Hamoodi: "Truly? You don't want to run back to the United States?"

Tiffany: "Ok, of course I want to go back the United States! It's my home... But I want to go back with my husband at my side. You..."

There's a slight smirk that curves onto his lips.

Hamoodi: "As long as we don't have to reside in New Jersey, I think I can tolerate it."

I laugh at his comment and give him a gentle shove. My parents live in New Jersey.

Tiffany: "I honestly thought this was something we could discuss after the honeymoon. But I was thinking we could live in the USA part-time. I know as the Sheikh you have certain duties that require you stay home, but its a schedule you and I could work out together. You know, at a later date."

I can see Hamoodi breathe a sigh of relief.

Hamoodi: "I think you are going to be the smart one in our relationship."

Tiffany: "And you're definitely the pretty one."

Hamoodi playfully bats his long eyelashes at my comment and I giggle at his silliness.

Hamoodi: "Do you think that maybe we have 10 minutes to spare before we head to Lance's?"

He gives me a wolfish grin and his gaze is hungry.

Tiffany: "But I only just finished getting ready!"

Hamoodi whimpers and his eyes grow big and glassy.

Tiffany: "No, not the puppy dog eyes. Anything but those!"

I quickly turn away and try to run out of the bedroom but Hamoodi has already caught me by the waist and pulls me into his arms. He carries me towards our bed as I struggle to free myself in his vise like grip.

Hamoodi: "It's just 10 minutes. I'm sure everyone will understand if we're a little late. We're so close to being newlyweds."

Tiffany: "Who could say no to your adorable puppy dog eyes? Who?! You're so lucky that you're so pretty and I can't say no to those eyes!"

He plants a triumphant kiss on my lips and I melt against him. We fall onto the bed together and express our love the best that we can within 10 minutes. Maybe 20 minutes. Okay, fine it was actually 30 minutes. Who am I kidding? We take the whole hour.


	11. Blast from the Past

Chapter 11 – Blast from the Past

Tiffany: "You're too much, Hamoodi. Do you think they'll notice how late we are?"

I ask him as we get off the elevator and head towards Lance's suites.

Hamoodi: "Obviously, they'll notice. We're the guests of honour."

Tiffany: "Do you think we should make some kind of excuse up?"

Hamoodi: "Nah. I think when they see your dress, they'll put two and two together."

Tiffany: "Why, is it torn? Oh my gosh, it is isn't it? Where's the tear? You shouldn't be so rough with my clothes!"

Hamoodi chuckles as I spin around trying to get glance at where the rip in my dress could be.

Hamoodi: "You're dress is fine, it's very resilient. No, I was meant that they'll see how smoking you look in that dress and probably come to the conclusion that I had to take it off of you."

Tiffany: "Ew, Hamoodi. Not everyone thinks like that, you know."

Hamoodi: "Yeah, they do."

I give him a playful shove before we walk into Lance's room.

I quickly scan the room and see if the surprise I planned is around. It's not. I wonder where it could have went?

We can see that Aubrey has arrived with her guest Claudio. They've already made themselves comfortable on the love seat and are in deep conversation.

There is also a few other couples in the room, all Hamoodi's family members. They are scattered about the room, with drinks in their hands as they sway to the quick beat of the music.

Lance is behind the bar making more drinks as he's bopping his head to the house music he has blaring in the background. He looks up from the mojito that he's constructing and gives us a welcoming smile.

Lance: "Well, if it isn't the couple of the hour with that after sex glow illuminating the room. So glad that they have finally decided to grace us with their presence!"

Hamoodi: "Told you so."

Hamoodi chuckles to me as I try to fight the blush I feel inching up my neck. You could always count on Lance to back Hamoodi up, even on things he had no knowledge of. I just shake my head and decided to laugh at it.

We drift toward the bar and we each take one of the proffered glasses.

Lance: "Luckily, I've known Hamoodi for a long time and I've already allotted him one hour to be late for his notorious tomfoolery."

Hamoodi: "We don't want to get into your shenanigans, do we?"

Lance smirks at Hamoodi.

Lance: "You're the one getting married tomorrow, so let's keep mine off limits."

It appears that I won't hear any about their unruly history, unless I can get them to get their drink on. Alcohol has always had a way to loosen tongues.

Tiffany: "Why don't we start with a toast to start off the night right?"

I hold my glass up high.

Lance: "To your health, long marriage and lots of 'tomfoolery' in your future!"

Hamoodi: "That's a toast I can get behind."

The three of us clink our glasses. I take a big sip and smile up at Lance. The cool liquid is invigorating with its tart flavour of lime and refreshing zest of the mint. The sting of the rum is not overbearing and is actually soft on the tongue.

Tiffany: "This is probably the best mojito I've ever had. If the billionaire playboy doesn't work out for you, I think you could still have a lucrative career in bar-tending."

Hamoodi: "Pappy Ridgemont would be so proud."

Taylor: "Sorry to burst your bubble Hamoodi, but I know for a fact that Pappy Ridgemont would be very disappointed."

He comes up from behind us and claps Hamoodi's back. Hamoodi has a stunned look on his face to see his old boarding school friend next to him.

Hamoodi: "Taylor, my friend! This is very unexpected but I'm so happy that you were able to make it!"

He turns to him and shakes his hand merrily.

Taylor: "It's all thanks to Tiffany. Once she bested my grandmother, which I seriously didn't think was possible, she insisted that I attend your wedding and made all the arrangements for me to get here."

Tiffany: "Surprise! I know you wanted all your closest friends to be present on our big day. And now they are!"

Plus, Taylor was able to accompany my parents on the trip here, so it was load off my mind that they wouldn't get lost or miss their flight. My parents were prone to getting lost as so many of our past road trips had indicated. I still didn't trust that they would find their way on Hamoodi's private jet on their own.

Hamoodi: "That's very sweet of you, Tiffany."

Hamoodi cups my cheek in his large hand and brushes a quick kiss across my lips.

Tiffany: "You've already done so much for me, it's the least that I could do."

Our gazes are locked on each other and there's obvious electricity that is in the air.

Lance: "Quit it you two! You've already used up your one hour of horseplay and you have the rest of your lives to look at each like that. Tonight is about enjoying your last night of freedom!"

Lance quickly interjects and he fills up our glasses with straight rum.

I suppose Lance has point. Tomorrow was the wedding night and then there was the honeymoon. I turn my attention onto someone else other than Hamoodi.

Tiffany: "Anyways... How was your flight, Taylor? Did my parents give you any trouble?"

Taylor: "The flight was fine and I found your parents to be... charming."

Tiffany: "Charming? Like you found their conversation skills to be witty and insightful?"

Taylor: "Their excitement for the private jet was infectious. It's a mode of transportation that we typically take for granted, so it's nice change of pace when you watch people who really get thrilled by it."

I recall my first trip to Saudi Arabia in Hamoodi's private jet and I remember how excited I had been too. Plus, I had a sexy Saudi sitting across from me the whole time which added to my excitement.

Tiffany: "Thanks for accompanying them, Taylor. I appreciate it."

Taylor: "No problem."

Everyone silently enjoys their beverages for a moment, until Lance turns his gaze onto his older brother.

Lance: "So, you never said. But how was prison?"

Taylor narrows his eyes at his younger brother.

Taylor: "Sorry to disappoint you, but I never made it to prison. I was kept in a holding cell for a bit but that's was the worst of it. Grammy's lawyers pulled through, like they always do."

Tiffany: "But I saw what that FBI agent did to you. Getting beat up like that couldn't have been easy."

Taylor: "That part of the ordeal was probably my least favourite. But I think it really helped getting those charges dropped against me. It really helped sell the case of the FBI abusing their power."

Hamoodi: "I'm certain those small scars on your face will just make you more attractive to women."

Tiffany: "Yah, if women weren't attracted to that whole rich and handsome thing, those scars will definitely clinch it."

Taylor: "Hey, I'm just happy that I got to avoid prison altogether."

Lance: "That's lucky then. I was worried for a minute. I'd never forgive myself if never got the chance to tell you... to not drop the soap in prison."

Tiffany: "Lance, you are so immature!"

As I say this, I am trying not to laugh at the comment. But the three of us burst out laughing anyway as Taylor scowls. Eventually Taylor relents and joins in with the laughter. It's nice to have this camaraderie with everyone.

Taylor: "Trust me. I am very relieved that I didn't get to experience the American Prison System's shower quality either."

Afterwards, I get to watch the three of them trade insults and jokes as they catch up with each other. It's transparent that the three of them hold each other in great regard and there's deep friendship between them. It was getting to be almost too much testosterone for me.

Finally, I sneak away to greet and meet the other guests, leaving Aubrey and her "friend" for last.

Hamoodi's family is lovely. They are warm, welcoming and easy to talk to. I get the sense that I will grow to love being part of Hamoodi's clan.

After I have greeted all of Hamoodi's family, I make my way to Aubrey and Claudio. Before I get there, I can see Aubrey getting up and pulling on Claudio's arm. Then the two of them disappear into one of the rooms and I decide that maybe its best I leave them alone for a bit.

Lance appears in front of me and gives me a knowing look.

Lance: "Hey, Hamoodi and Taylor have some old bet they need to settle. So, how about you and I have one last drink before we get this bachelor party on the road?"

Tiffany: "I could use another mojito."

Lance: "How about a Tequila sunrise? I'll tell you about the evening I have planned..."

Tiffany: "That sounds awesome."

I follow him to the bar and look forward to hearing about the evening that the prominent billionaire playboy has planned for us. I imagine that it will be amazing.


	12. Desert Caravan

Chapter 12 – Desert Caravan

Lance quickly gets to work on making us two Tequila sunrises. He hands me a highball glass and we clink our glasses.

I take a swig and its pure bliss in its liquid form.

Tiffany: "You really have a knack at concocting these cocktails."

Lance: "It's not complicated to make a good drink."

Tiffany: "I guess you've never had a bad drink before to say something like that."

Lance: "I guess not..."

I suppose someone like Lance would always have access to top shelf liquor. I try to look dignified as I guzzle down the fruity and tart beverage.

Lance gets a ding on his cell phone and he takes a look at the screen.

Lance: "Looks like our ride just arrived."

Tiffany: "That's great!"

Lance: "Well, drink up! We need to get going, we don't want to lose anymore sunlight for the party I've got planned."

It is late afternoon and it's still bright outside.

Tiffany: "OMG, I think you did plan a surfing bachelor party for us."

Lance: "There's more to me than my love of surfing, you know."

Tiffany: "Bar-tending?"

I laugh at Lance's deadpan face. He rolls his eyes.

Lance: "You know, I was willing to tell you what I have planned for the rest of the day, but now I'm just going to let it remain a surprise."

Tiffany: "Come on, Lance... Don't be like that."

Lance provides me with a mysterious smile as he takes my empty glass away even after I give him my best pout.

Lance: "Okay, everyone... Now that we've got our pre-drink on let's head on to the lobby. Our ride awaits us!"

Lance rallies everyone out of his room and we all head to the hotel lobby.

An air-conditioned hummer limo was waiting out front. We all pile in, our moods are high and delightfully buzzed from Lance's expertly made cocktails. The limo ride flies by so quickly as we listen to the latest Arabic and English hits on the radio and banter around in the limo.

We then arrive at the outskirts of the desert and there is a caravan of camels waiting for us.

Lance: "We're going on a desert safari. This caravan will take us towards the United Arab Emirates Royal Family private compound where our party will begin!"

His statement is greeted with applause and lots of cheers. There something so alluring and romantic about a trip through the desert on camel back.

Tiffany: "Wow, this trip sounds so amazing!"

Hamoodi turns to me with a confident grin on his lips.

Hamoodi: "You are really going to love this experience."

Tiffany: "I'm so excited! I've never even ridden a horse and now I'm going to get to ride a legit camel!"

Excitedly, we all hop out of the hummer limo and greet our furry transport vehicles.

Aubrey: "These camels are so cute, I think I'm going to burst!"

We gather around a friendly and mild mannered camel and Aubrey gently pats his fuzzy neck.

Aubrey's "friend" Claudio comes up next to her and wraps his arm around her waist as she is cooing the camel.

Claudio: "I've never seen one of these animals so up close and personal before. I never thought I'd say this about a camel but they are pretty cute."

Tiffany: "I know, right?"

I look him up and down and its obvious that he's smitten with Aubrey as much as she is with him.

Tiffany: "So, are you the famous Claudio that I've been hearing so much about?"

He turns to me with a warm smile and he holds out his hand for handshake.

Claudio: "I guess that's me. And you must be Tiffany, the bride. Thanks for letting me tag along for this incredible experience. And congrats on getting married soon."

Tiffany: "Thanks Claudio! And it was no problem. I'm glad that you could make it. But I'm sure Aubrey is even happier that you could. She can't shut up about how good-looking and charming you are."

Aubrey directs a hidden angry frown at me, as she tries to laugh off my comment. I was never one to miss a chance at teasing my bestie.

Claudio: "She finds me good-looking and charming, does she?"

Aubrey: "Come on, let's ride one of these cuties!"

Aubrey changes the subject completely and pulls Claudio away towards one the animal handlers who is already helping others get onto the camels.

Hamoodi slips his hand over mine and gives it a squeeze.

Hamoodi: "Why don't we share a camel?"

Tiffany: "That's a good idea, you can give me a few pointers on how to ride one."

I follow him to one the camel herders and the fluffiest camel that I have ever seen awaits us.

Camel Herder: "Good afternoon Sheikh Hamoodi and Sayedda Tiffany. Please meet our best camel from our herd, Al Rahila."

I don't know if its just me, but I feel like the Al Rahila is actually smiling at us.

Tiffany: "Is it okay to pet him?"

Camel Herder: "Al Rahila is very friendly, you'll see..."

The camel herder hands me a small amount of alfalfa sprouts. I feed the sprouts to Al Rahila as I pet the back of his neck. His long black tongue stretches out of his mouth and snatches the sprouts out of my hand. The sensation is kind of gross but funny too, so I laugh out loud.

Hamoodi: "I think he likes you."

Tiffany: "Great, because I like him too."

Because of the length of my dress I sit astride in the front, close to Hamoodi's lap. His hands sit on my hips and I hold onto the saddle handle and the reins. I can feel the hard muscles of Hamoodi's abdomen and thighs pressed up against me as I settle into the curve of his body.

Tiffany: "Now, I'm beginning to understand why you wanted us to share a camel."

Hamoodi just smirks and pulls me closer into lap.

The trip amidst the sand dunes is unbelievably beautiful and the sun feels so close the earth as it slowly sets the sky afire with warm hues of red, orange and gold across its dimming blue canvas. The sand almost shimmers under the setting sunlight.

I take my phone out and take a selfie of myself, Hamoodi and the beautiful sunset to capture this moment in time.

Tiffany: "You're so photogenic Hamoodi. I'm so jealous, I think your eyelashes are even longer than Al Rahila's."

I tell him as I admire my near perfect selfie on my phone. Al Rahila snorts in disagreement and we laugh. Hamoodi rests his chin on my shoulder so he can get a better view.

Hamoodi: "I love your smile. It's not as sexy as your angry frown, but it's definite close second."

I chuckle as I lean back into him and enjoy the rest of our trip across the desert in companionable silence.

By the time we reach the Bedouin style camp area the sun has completely set and we arrive to inky blue sky and a blanket of stars over our heads.

The campsite set up is magnificent. There are clusters of brightly multicoloured tents and it kind of resembles the bazaars of ancient times without all the hustle bustle of merchants and shoppers.

There are strings of beautifully coloured lanterns hanging along the encampment that give everything a soft and romantic glow. The big tent in the center is left open, exposing an arrangement of vibrant silk pillows arranged around a long and low table. An assortment of savory appetizers and hot beverages already await us.

Hamoodi carefully dismounts off our camel and then assists me off the large animal. I fall into his strong arms as he helps me down.

Tiffany: "I feel like I should say some cheesy line about how you always catch me when I fall."

Hamoodi: "Just because it's cheesy, doesn't mean it's not true."

Tiffany: "You are so cheesy."

But I kiss him anyway. Then we follow everyone into the main tent.

The night is still young and full of possibilities, so I can't wait for this party to really begin.


	13. Bachelor Party Fun

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chapter 13 – Bachelor Party Fun/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We are all ravenous after the long but enjoyable camel ride. So, we all gather around the table and dig into the delicious food./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We fill up on hot peppery lentil soup, roasted lamb with mint and spiced basmati rice with raisins and slivered almonds. Every bite is full of flavour and tastes so good that it is no surprise that almost everyone's plate is practically empty./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Suddenly, everyone can hear the trill of reed instrument and the gentle tinkles of little bells. Exotic music fills the air and the source of the tinkling bells is soon exposed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Three beautiful belly dancers appear and they are swaying their limbs to the seductive sound of the music./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The lady in the center is wearing a traditional red outfit with sheer panels and is carrying a large arrangement of lit candles on her head. The other two are wearing similar outfits in pink and purple./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Many of the men at the table let out either an appreciative whoop or whistle as the belly dancers move around the table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "Lance, you're not trying to get me into trouble are you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Maybe just a little. But Tiffany seems to be enjoying it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I love it! I've been wanting to see belly dancers for some time now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The girl in red steps onto our table and shimmies her way to the middle to dance for me and Hamoodi. We all clap along as she shakes her hips along to the beat of the music. She dips her head back and very low to the table but the candelabra impressively stays in place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey elbows me and nods her head in the direction of the Ridgemont brothers. Their tongues are practically lolling out of their mouths as they watch the dancer perform her belly rolls. We snicker at them and I take my phone out to capture the expression on their silly faces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The main dancer daintily hops off our table and joins the other two girls. The three of them execute a seamless choreographed dance to finish out their performance and the music dies out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We all applaud loudly and they bow for us before they make their exit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Do you think we can ask for an encore?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor: "I second that motion."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Servant: "Maybe at a later time. They need to rest after that performance and we're going to serve the dessert course now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Obviously, we can't delay the dessert. I'm sure you boys can meet up with them afterwards."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The servants nods appreciatively at me. Then the scent of sweet pastries floats in the air as more servants file out carrying platters of our dessert./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"On cute little silver enamel plates they give us three little deep-fried saffron donuts that are drizzled with syrup made of dates. The donuts are so fresh there is still steam wafting off of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I take a generous bite and I am filled with happiness. The outside is crisp but the inside is fluffy and sweet. The hint of saffron adds this floral taste that I can't get enough of. I quickly finish all my donuts and then try to steal some of Hamoodi's./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"But Hamoodi's not having it and he pulls his plate above his head where I can't reach them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "But I'm the bride, how can you deny me your donuts?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "Because I am the groom and I deserve to eat donuts too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I can't argue with that. I turn to my other side and see that Aubrey still has two donuts left. I reach over to pluck one of hers but she slaps my hand deftly aside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "Ain't nobody got time for your dessert stealing ass tonight."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Are there no perks to being the bride anymore?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The same servant from earlier appears and places another plate of fresh donuts in front of me after I complete my statement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "The service here is just plain awesome!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "Aren't you worried about fitting into your dress tomorrow?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey then takes one of my new donuts away and I am too slow to stop her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "Aubrey has a valid point, we all must help you fit into your dress for tomorrow."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi then proceeds to take the remaining two donuts off my plate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "You vultures have no sympathy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The servant returns with a new plate of donuts for me and I smile gratefully at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Servant: "Please be quick this time. We have limited resources out here in the desert but we try our very best to give everybody an VIP experience."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Thank you! You guys are the best! And trust me, I will protect these with my life."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I quickly demolish the donuts and heave a sigh of satisfaction afterwards. My food baby is noticeable in my pink bodycon dress but I don't care. I lean back onto Hamoodi and pat my stomach./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I don't regret anything. They can make cuts into my wedding dress tomorrow if need be, this was totally worth it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Well, you could always dance away all the calories you had tonight."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Oh, are we hitting the club afterwards?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Something like that..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Then the flaps of tents adjacent to our left begin to open. They reveal a DJ table, a dance floor and a disco ball that glitters with the strobe lighting that hits against it. We can all hear the DJ play "Take on Me" by AHA and I immediately get excited./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Lance, is the DJ going to play 80's hits all night long?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "As per Hamoodi's request, he definitely will."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I guess Hamoodi took a peek at my playlist on my Spotify. How thoughtful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I jump up and pull on Hamoodi's arm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I have to dance to the chorus of this song before it's too late."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "I'll join you later, I need to relax for a little bit. I think I'm going to hit the hookah lounge first."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I then notice that the tents on the other side are open too and they showcase a variety of brightly coloured glass hookahs and a lounge area has been created./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Fine. Lance? I know you love to dance."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I hold out my hand to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Taylor and I have decided to join Hamoodi in the hookah lounge. But I'll definitely join you later tonight."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "But I'm going to invite the belly dancers to join us on the dance floor..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I tell him temptingly. Lance scratches in chin in consideration. It doesn't take him long to make a choice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "It's weird how well you know me. I'm in!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor: "Do you think that lady in red will join you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Probably."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor: "Okay then, I'll join you guys as well."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I thought you didn't like to dance?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor: "I think can make an exception here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"A couple of us laugh with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Great! Let's go!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Half of table follows me to the dancing area and the other half of the table makes its way to the hookah lounge. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi blows me a kiss and then a couple of his cousins surround him to pull him off into the lounge area. I catch the kiss and wave him goodbye as I make my way to the dance floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We make it to the dance area and I am impressed at how they managed to make it look like an exclusive VIP night club. Some of the tents have huge openings in their roofs and it exposes the starry night sky. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance spins me in a series of quick circles in time to the music. Aubrey and Claudio join us with him doing the invisible lawn mower as she does the sprinkler./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor looks bemused as all three belly dancers dance around him. It becomes apparent that he cannot keep up with the three professional dancers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Maybe you should help out your older brother. He looks overwhelmed. Like very overwhelmed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I tell Lance after he finishes dipping me. Lance looks behind him and he covers his eyes with his hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Now you know why Taylor doesn't dance."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "You're classically trained, show them how it's done!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance nods and makes his way towards the belly dancers and Taylor. Before too long, we form a crowd around Lance and the belly dancers as they have a dance off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"DJ: "Looks like we have old fashioned dance off here! Men versus the sexy ladies!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Then he plays "Into the Groove" by Madonna and we all cheer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "I'm so glad that the belly dancers are on our team."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "It's not fair. Can we trade you Taylor and get our team a belly dancer?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey and Tiffany: "NO!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Then Claudio surprises us with some break dance moves and we can't help but applaud for him. Aubrey's eyes devour him as he pops and locks it on the floor. He hops ups after he finishes doing the worm to a lot of cheers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "I knew he was flexible, but wow..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "TMI! I think I need to wash out my ears and that image from my brain."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The belly dancer in the red outfit playfully pushes Claudio aside. She lifts up her ruffle pants so that everyone can see her toes go on pointe and then she goes on to execute a few leaps and pirouettes in time to the music. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Everyone hollers out praise after she amazingly spins around five times without stopping./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "Aw man, this is turning into 'Save the Last Dance' with Julia Stiles! We are going to win this thing!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "But we haven't seen Lance yet..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"As predicted Lance comes up behind her doing the running man and shocks us all with his knowledge of hip hop moves. The DJ puts on some Michael Jackson and then all hell breaks loose. Lance does a couple of signature moves from the Prince of Pop that really get the crowd going./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "Man, I know he's doing MJ, but does he really have to grab his crotch so much?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Of course he has to!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"But then Lance takes out the big guns and so when he breaks out the moonwalk, we all know that we're done. There's no way we're winning this now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"All the girls bow down and wave our arms up and down in reverence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"DJ: "I'm calling it! The men have won this dance off!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The belly dancer in red pats Lance on the back as she concedes that he's the better dancer. The two of them drift off the dance floor to make conversation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "It is hard to defeat Lance's moonwalk..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi says sympathetically as he slips his arms around me from behind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I thought you were smoking shisha with your fam?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "We had to check out all the commotion and we're not sorry, I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on this. Now that I'm here, how about we spend the rest of night dancing together?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I would love that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"As if on cue, "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles starts to play in the background./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "Thank goodness it's a slow dance. I won't have to make a fool of myself in front of everyone just yet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "We can also make out without annoying anybody."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "Yes, that too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I settle into Hamoodi's arms and he kisses me. His lips are soft and teasing and I melt into him. His strong arms around me just feel right and there's no place else I'd rather be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I can't wait to be your wife tomorrow."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "And I can't wait to be your husband."/span/p 


	14. The Big Day

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chapter 14 – The Big Day/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I wake up extra early so the ladies of Hamoodi's family can perform their traditional wedding rituals on me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zara: "Just relax, you're honestly going to love this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"She pats my hand and gives me conspiratorial smile. Hamoodi's favourite cousin is noticeably pregnant but she glows with health and happiness./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"A few aunties rub scented oil on my skin, as another begins to wash my hair with amber and jasmine extracts. The process is actually very relaxing, it does help to quell the butterflies in my stomach./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Everything smells so amazing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "I agree, you are going to have to fight Hamoodi off during the ceremony."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zara: "Just wait until they break out the henna. Even though most smells make me want to throw up my guts, this is one thing that never does."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Two ladies take out tubes of henna and then begin decorating my hands and feet with an intricate pattern. Zara is correct about the henna mixture, the smell is fragrant and pleasant. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We wait an hour for the henna set in before washing it off. The deep ochre of the henna against my skin looks beautiful. Then Zara holds my hands close to her face for close inspection./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zara: "It's perfect! Now we're going to leave you with our best hairdresser and makeup artist. We'll see you after the ceremony."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"My parents enter the room and look happily surprised with my appearance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Mom: "You look lovely, Tiffany!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"My dad looks like he's trying his best to hold it all together. I stand up and greet them with hug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Thank you mom! Nice to see you dad..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey interjects by tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "Come on, Tiffany. They set up hair and makeup in your living room suite."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We go to the living room and finish our hair and makeup. I sit patiently at the vanity as the hair dresser fusses over the wavy curls she just created with my hair. She sprays a mist of hairspray over the long beach waves after she's satisfied and then goes onto to pin my veil into the crown of my head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"In the mirror I can see my parents holding onto each other, unshed tears in their eyes as they watch me put the final touches to my bridal ensemble. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Guys, you need to stop being so emotional... You'll make me cry too and it will ruin my make up!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dad: "Well, peanut... You're no longer our little girl, in about 15 minutes or so you're going to be a wife." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;" Mom: "And we can't help it honey, we're so proud of you!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "You're so beautiful and Hamoodi is going to be so beautiful. And this ceremony is going to be so beautiful. This whole day is just going to be so beautiful! I just can't handle all the beautiful that's going to be happening today!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey likes to act tough, but she's actually just a big soft marshmallow on the inside. I take a tissue and carefully dab my eyes. I'm already sniffling but it's a real effort to keep the tears from falling. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hairstylist: "Not to worry, the make-up artist said she used waterproof mascara and eyeliner."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I take that as a blessing to cry and allow the tears to drop. My parents and Aubrey embrace me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I'm just so happy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We hear a knock on the door and our hair stylist opens the door for us. It's the hotel event coordinator standing the door way with a headset on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Event coordinator: "Everything is ready, we need you downstairs in the next 5 minutes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "We'll be there! Just let us have a moment bro!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The coordinator actually jumps back in fear and scurries away. We all burst into laughter and it actually helps us get over our tears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dad: "Before you walk down that aisle, your mom and I need a moment of your time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "I'll wait for you guys downstairs then."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"She grabs her bouquets of desert wildflowers and quickly exits the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Mom: "We brought you a special gift."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"She hands me a small wooden box. I open it and inside is my great grandfather's silver Omega pocket-watch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "You're giving me great grandpa's Swiss pocket-watch?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dad: "Well, technically we're giving this watch to you, to give to Hamoodi. It's like our blessing for your wedding."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Mom: "Remember, your great grandmother had to scrimp and save for many years to afford to buy this pocket watch for your great grandfather. It was testament to their love, which we hope will bless your marriage."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I don't know what to say. Thank you so much! I know that we will treasure this for the rest of our lives."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I'm so touched that the tears return to my eyes. I pull my parents close to me and give them a big hug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I love you both, so very much!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dad: "We love you too. So much, peanut. And we already love Hamoodi too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They had fallen for Hamoodi almost as quickly as I had. He had won over my parents over the past two weeks over Skype with his natural charm and thoughtfulness. Also, my mom confided that she had never seen me so happy with anyone else before. Not in the same way I was when I was with Hamoodi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dad: "I think it's time to get this show on the road."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I carefully place the timepiece into the center of my bouquet and take my dad's hand with a smile. I offer an elbow to my mom and she links it with her own./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Let's get me married then!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We head downstairs and meet with event coordinator and Aubrey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Coordinator: "All the guests are seated, all the flower arrangements are on display and the band is ready to go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Butterflies have returned to flutter in the pit of my stomach, so I take a deep and calming breath. My dad squeezes my hand reassuringly and my mom beams up at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "We're ready too, let's start this thing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The grand doors of the banquet hall open up and we can hear the first bars from the band./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Coordinator: "You're first! Go!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The coordinator gently guides Aubrey toward the entrance. Aubrey looks back at me and smiles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "I'll see you on the other side!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey walks gracefully down the aisle. From our current viewpoint we can see that the decorators have done a wonderful job turning the hotel's banquet hall into a storybook fairy tale come to life. The extensive flower walls, strategically placed tall candelabras and decorative trees bring the vision together. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After Aubrey makes it past the halfway point the coordinator signals that we are to follow. I walk through the doors with one parent flanked on each of my sides. The band strikes up a gorgeous instrumental rendition of "A Whole New World" from the Aladdin movie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I didn't pick this song..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I whisper to my parents. I look up from my bouquet and meet Hamoodi's laughing eyes at the end of the aisle. I realize that he must have switched out the song "Canon in D" by Johann Pachelbel for this Disney number at the last minute. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I cannot contain my laughter and love how Hamoodi continues to surprise me, even after I told him to stop. This is one surprise that I don't mind because it's our own little personal inside joke. This will be a nice memory for us to share in together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Once we reach the end of the aisle, my parents envelop me in one last hug before they let go. Aubrey provides me with a watery smile as she carefully pulls the veil off my face and over my head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I then turn toward Hamoodi and by now my eyes are brimming with happy tears. Hamoodi's eyes are full of emotion as he drinks in my visage with his warm hazel eyes. He takes my hand and guides me towards two throne-like chairs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "You look gorgeous."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He tells me as we take our seats and I smile up at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "You do, too..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I whisper back to him, loving how Hamoodi looks in his traditional clothing. Two of Hamoodi's cousins stand behind our thrones as the imam places a marriage contract on the small ornate table in front of us. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"First Hamoodi takes the contract and signs it with a flourish with a fountain pen before he hands them over to me. I quickly look over the contract before signing my name. His two cousins come forward and sign their names under ours as our witnesses. Then a small plate of dates is set before us. We each take one and feed it to each other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The imam goes on to interpret a few of the verses from the Quran in English and we listen intently. Afterwards, he signals to us to stand up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "We're officially married."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Finally!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We get up and I lean forward to give him a kiss. Yet, Hamoodi has his own ideas. He dips me in front of everyone and bestows the most salacious kiss that the Ritz-Carlton Dubai probably has ever seen. We get a lot raucous applause from our guests and they cheer for us, even though our imam doesn't look very impressed with our behaviour./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Why did you do that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Referring to his overly sensual kiss, in front our family and friends. And his imam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "Because I can." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi then links our hands and we walk down the aisle together. The guests throw flower petals at us as we stride past them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "So, what's next, husband?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "I spend the rest of my life making you happy, wife."/span/p 


	15. The Big Night

Chapter 15 – The Big Night

The reception hall was beautiful, the food was totally amazing, our wedding cake was towering over everybody, the champagne never stopped flowing and our guests kept dancing into the morning. I would never be so bold to say that my own wedding was the best wedding that I ever attended out loud, but seriously... This is probably the best wedding that I have ever attended.

It's the early morning, most of the guests have already left and hotel staff have begun clearing up the mess we've made. Taylor and Lance have already left to drop their dates back home or maybe something else... its not my place to judge. But it was interesting to see the belly dancers from last night in their regular clothes.

Even though the party is certainly winding down, I'm still enjoying my wedding celebration. I'm on the dance floor twirling around with Aubrey, Claudio and few of Hamoodi's aunts and uncles. I shimmy around with a flute of champagne in one hand and my stiletto heels in the other. Hamoodi is resting from all the dancing and is watching us with amusement in his eyes.

Aubrey: "Tiffany, watch out!"

Tiffany: "Huh?"

I spin around so much I don't see a waiter behind me carrying a platter of dirty dishes and so I crash into him. The plates shatter into little pieces when they smash into the ground and I fall on my bum.

Hamoodi: "Opa!"

He shouts out as he gets up and claps his hands together. Everyone who stuck around for our late night early morning dance party joins Hamoodi in exclaiming "Opa!"

Several other waiters flock around us to pick up the tiny shards of the broken plates. Hamoodi picks me off the floor and swings me into his arm.

Tiffany: "Is the room is still spinning, or is it me? Am I still spinning? I feel so dizzy right now."

Hamoodi: "No, you're in my arms and we're definitely not spinning."

I take a moment to look around me and note that we are still stationary.

Tiffany: "Oh yeah, we stopped spinning. Does this mean you ready to carry me over threshold?"

Hamoodi: "How about I carry you over to the airport. I have already arranged for our bags to be packed and the private jet to be ready, so we can get an early start to our honeymoon."

Tiffany: "Take me away, husband!"

I wave good bye to our guests and hotel staff as Hamoodi carries me away. Before too long we're on Hamoodi's jet and en route to Paris, the first stop of our two month European honeymoon. I've never been to Europe and I'm so excited to see and experiencing everything that the continent has to offer.

Hamoodi assists me into the lounge area of the jet plance, ensuring that I don't get tangled up in the train of my dress or take a spill up the stairs.

Tiffany: "Oh my, I think our day is catching up with me. I feel so tired."

Hamoodi: "You do look like you could use a coffee or a nice herbal tea."

He says with concern as brushes wisps of my hair away from my forehead. But I have something else in mind.

Tiffany: "That sounds like something I'd be interested in afterwards... I'd rather have you first instead."

I pull his face into my hands and crush my mouth to his. I release all the pent-up passion I had been holding back from this entire day as I slip my tongue into his mouth. He meets my passion with ardent kisses of his own.

His wonderful hands are all over my body, viciously tearing at my gown as he attempts to untie the laces of the corseted back. Frustrated, he growls a bit and ends our heady kiss. He roughly spins me around and deftly pulls at the laces.

Tiffany: "Hamoodi, I love this dress so you better be careful with it."

I warn him, as he is responsible for destroying many of my clothes.

Hamoodi: "Woman, you know you were playing with fire when you kissed me like that."

After one final sharp tug, my wedding gown slithers off my body and pools at my ankles in a heap of lace and satin. My back is exposed to him in my white lace underwear, matching fishnet pantyhose and garter belt.

Although, I can't see him, I can feel his hot gaze on every exposed curve of my body. He hugs me from behind, his teeth nipping at the lobe of my ear as his big hands travel down to my hips. One of his hands glides down to the juncture of my thighs, moving under the elastic band of the panties. His fingers slip inside and caress me teasingly as my breath hitches from the sweet contact.

His other hand creeps up my spine and manages to unhook the clasp of my bra, freeing me from the lacy undergarment. He captures one of my breasts in his hand and he pinches the nipple. I lean into his hands as I moan, enjoying all the sensations of that his fingers are creating. But it isn't enough for me, I need more.

Tiffany: "Oh god Hamoodi, let's end this torment already."

Hamoodi: "I like where your head is at."

I twist around and unbuckle his belt to quickly toss it aside. He removes his pants and shirt with haste and I pull down my underwear.

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as I throw my arms about his neck and kiss him hard on the mouth. He then shoves my back into the wall and returns my kisses ferociously as he thrusts himself inside.

The friction of his hard length gliding in and out of me at this interesting angle is almost too much deliciousness for my body to bear. I tightened my grip around his neck as I get dizzy with desire from the crazy rhythm of his thrusting hips.

Hamoodi: "You feel amazing."

Tiffany: "Just don't stop!"

I hiss as I dig my nails into his back as the pleasure gets more and more intense. A guttural groan escapes his lips when he finishes and I shriek out as my climax hits me hard. My body goes limp in his arms.

I'm a little surprised that Hamoodi still has the strength to carry me to the velvet-lined couch. I know I'm definitely weak in the knees after our little impromptu workout.

He finds a blanket and wraps us up in its warmth. I relax in his arms, resting the back of my head against his shoulder.

Tiffany: "Hamoodi, you are definitely better than coffee or tea."

I tell him sleepily and he chuckles at my statement.

Hamoodi: "At keeping you awake, you mean?"

Tiffany: "Not at all, I'm ready to drop dead right now. But you're hotter and yummier..."

Hamoodi looks pleased and brushes a quick kiss across my forehead.

Hamoodi: "I love you, wife."

Tiffany: "I love you too, husband."

Then I finally drift off into sleep, content in my husband's arms.


	16. Epilogue - Happily Ever After

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Epilogue – Happily Ever After/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Five years afterwards/span/emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "This is not what you promised me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I yell into the phone and I can feel my temperature rise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Baker: "We're sorry Mrs. Rafik, but there's nothing we can do. There was a blackout yesterday and everything that was in our freezers is spoiled."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I commissioned your bakery to make me a tower of baklava for my husband's birthday, so you need to deliver me a beautiful tower of baklava tonight! You better believe you'll be hearing from my lawyer if you do not..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I can hear some mumbling over the phone as the baker is speaking to their sous chef. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Baker: "Well my sous chef just informed me that the blackout didn't ruin all of our phyllo dough but it is not enough to make the tall size of the tower that your requested. Would you be amenable if we constructed the tower with baklava and petit fours for your occasion?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"That actually sounded pretty amazing. I almost have to wipe the drool away from the corners of my mouth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "That's a great solution! I can't wait to see what it looks like, we'll see you at the Rainbow Room at 6:00 PM."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I hang up the phone and then review over my "Hamoodi's Surprise Birthday Party" checklist. I then hear a melodious childish chuckle behind me. I turn around to see our four year old son, Zain smiling up at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He cries out and hugs one of my calves tightly. I take a quick glance at my Chanel wristwatch and note that he should still be napping./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Zain, why aren't you napping?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "Mommy, I too excited! I don't wanna sleep!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I want to be stern with him but he can be too adorable sometimes. I pick him up and plant his face with kisses until he giggles and squirms in my arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Zain, you need to nap today so you'll have lots of energy for daddy's party tonight."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "Not tired!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Well, do you want to be asleep when Uncle Lance arrives? What about Uncle Taylor and Auntie Aubrey? I know they want to play with you today."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"A somber look appears on his little face. There is no way he wants to miss out on playing with his favourite uncles and aunt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "Okay mommy, I go to sleep now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I tuck him back into his bed and kiss his forehead. His eyelids flutter shut and shortly afterwards he's snoring. I walk past our nanny, who has a load of laundry in her arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Dorota, Zain escaped again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dorota: "Oh no, I'm sorry Miss Rafik."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "It's okay, I put him back to sleep. Just keep a close eye on him today, I think he's feeling extra mischievous because he knows how busy I am today."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I go back to our study and finish up phone calls, confirming the decorators, live entertainment, the deejay and other items which takes up most of my afternoon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Later on, I go upstairs and start getting ready for the evening. First I have help Dorota with getting Zain bathed and dressed, which is no easy task with his rambunctious energy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Okay Zain, I want you to be a good boy today. Please be nice to Dorota and don't get your nice clothes dirty."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I tell him after I finish brushing his hair. He looks so cute in his little suit and tie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "Yes mommy..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He then runs off into his playroom with Dorota trailing behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I quickly shower, dress and apply my makeup in record time. I've had tons of practice by now. I'm keeping it simple with a chic black Alexander McQueen dress, metal black Betsey Johnson heels and delicate drop earrings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain, Dorota and I then file into my Maserati Levante SUV and drive off to the Rockerfeller plaza. Zain's face is pressed up against the window and is full of excitement as it always is when we drive into town./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We arrive to the Rainbow Room and are absolutely dazzled with how exquisitely decorated it is. I clap my hands together in happiness as I slowly spin around at the center of the room to take all the elegance in. The dripping crystal chandeliers, the tall bell flower votive candles and soft pastel silks are altogether charming. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "Mommy! I can see the Empire State Building from here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He cries with excitement as runs to the large windows. Dorota heaves a sigh as she chases after him once more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"An event coordinator approaches me and we go over some last minute details before cocktail hours begins. Our first guests start to arrive and I greet them at the door as they walk in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "Oh my, this looks amazing!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"She exclaims as she walks in with Claudio on her arm. Claudio is also holding the hand of their own three year old toddler daughter Indigo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They've done well for themselves. They got married shortly after we did and are now living happily ever after in the island Vahiti. Claudio was already a prominent diving instructor at the resort there and so it wasn't too hard for him to get Aubrey a job as a Reiki practitioner. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Thanks Aubrey. I hope Hamoodi will like it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "He's going to love it!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Claudio: "He'd be nuts to find fault with this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I can hear Zain bounding towards me, probably because he saw another little kid come into the room. Zain bumps into Indigo and laughs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "You're pretty!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Indigo: "Let's get married!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "No way!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Indigo: "Come back!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain runs away and Indigo chases after him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "I guess I should supervise this little proposal."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Claudio: "We'll let you know by the end of the night if our little ones are getting hitched."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We laugh together before Aubrey and Claudio follow after them. Lance and his girlfriend walk in right after them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Wow, you've really outdid yourself. I didn't know how you were going top last year's birthday, but I'd say you definitely have with this venue alone."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance says as he embraces me at the door. I give him a warm hug. I then turn his girlfriend, Aisha and give her a hug too. Lance was able to land the lady in red from our bachelor party. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They have been going on strong for years now, even though some of it is over long distance. Lance still traveled the world doing his Red Cross work and Aisha left belly dancing behind to seriously pursue a career as a principal ballet dancer in NYC./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They somehow managed to make their relationship work by escaping to Lance's beach house in Costa Rica every so often. I also knew that Lance was ready to get serious since he was asking my opinion on what type of engagement ring he should get her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I take a quick glance at her ring finger and find it bare, but I feel like Lance will pop the question soon. Maybe he didn't want to steal Hamoodi's thunder, that would be just like him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "I'm so glad that the both of you could make it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aisha: "We wouldn't miss Sheikh Hamoodi's birthday party for the world!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "I'll never miss a chance to give Hamoodi his birthday beats. It's tradition."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aisha and I exchange a glance before we can roll our eyes. There is just something about those two, that when they're around each other they just turn into children. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "And I can't believe that I thought this was the year that you'd grow up."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Never. Anyways, where's Zain? I brought him a little something from my trip in Myanmar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "He's somewhere around here, running away from Indigo's proposal of marriage."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance looks impressed and Aisha chuckles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Only four and already has a marriage proposal under his belt? I've got mad respect for the kid."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"With one final hug, they leave to search for Zain. More guests arrive and it gradually gets more busy and noisy. I don't leave my post and I greet everyone that comes in. Finally Taylor arrives, looking like a million bucks in his tailored Armani suit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor arrives alone but doesn't look too depressed at being the only single one in our group of friends. There is a fulfilment in his steel blue eyes from being a self-made man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After his grandmother cut him off, he found meaning in chasing after his own dreams and not the dreams that his family forced onto him. He took a loan from Hamoodi and I, so he could pay for law school. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He fast tracked through his courses and graduated at the top of his class. He was then picked up by one of the biggest law firms in the country. He stayed there for a year or so before he decided that he would go it alone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"His law firm was growing quickly and he was gaining a reputation for being one the best lawyers in the city. Needless to say, our loan got paid back fairly quickly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor: "Tiffany, how do you manage to create these incredible events, time after time?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor compliments me as he leans over to kiss my cheek./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "After you've planned a huge and ridiculous wedding within two weeks, this is just child's play."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor: "That's right! I almost forgot that your wedding was planned within two weeks."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Well, if I make event planning look easy then I will take that as a endorsement from the top lawyer of the county."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor: "As you should. I think I just saw Lance, I need to catch up with him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Taylor leaves and more family and friends come in. Finally all the guest arrive and they all mingle as they drink and nibble on warm hors d'oeuvres as we all wait for Hamoodi to arrive. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I get a beep on my phone and it's a text from our family chauffeur Vanya saying that Hamoodi just arrived to the Rockerfeller Center lobby. I grab a mic from the band and tap it with my finger a couple times before I speak./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Everybody, Hamoodi will be here in a few minutes. Let's all crowd around the elevator doors and yell 'Surprise!' when those doors ding open."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I gracefully hop off the stage and pull Zain into my arms as we all gather around the elevator doors. I make my way to the front, so Zain and I will be one of the first people that Hamoodi sees when he enters./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We all wait patiently as we watch the elevator numbers light up as they ascend to the 65th floor. The 63rd floor button lights up, the 64th floor lights up and finally the 65th floor lights up and the elevator bell dings loudly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The doors slowly come open./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Everyone: "SURPRISE!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi does a double take as he's taken aback by everyone at the door waiting from him. Vanya laughs and pats him on the back as he gently pushes him forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "Thank you everyone for that heart attack! You will all getting a share of my medical bills very soon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Aubrey: "Blame your wife!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance: "Yeah, it was her idea!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They call out and eveyone chuckles collectively./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Our guests are already rowdy, *unsurprisingly* so that means we should really get this party going."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I approach him with a welcoming smile on my lips. As I lean my face forward to kiss him, Zain leaps out of my arms and tackles his father./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I'm getting married!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi catches him and his eyes widened with surprise. He throws his head back and laughs merrily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "Congratulations, son! Who's the lucky girl?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "Indigo! She's making me marry her!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "A girl who knows what she wants? You're a lucky boy indeed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain: "Thanks dad!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Zain escapes his father arms and runs after Indigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We all make our way into the Rainbow Room. Hamoodi whistles as he takes a glance around. When his gaze comes across the large tower of baklava and petite fours, his jaw drops./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "This is impressive, my love. I can't believe you did this all for me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I wrap my arms around his waist and give him the kiss that Zain interrupted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "Don't be so shocked, you know I love you to the moon and back, husband."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "And I love you to from the farthest stars and back, wife."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He pulls me aside and away from everyone's eyes to deepen his kiss. As always, his lips bring me to life./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiffany: "There'll be plenty of time for that later. We should say hello to all our family and friends. Many of them traveled from so far to enjoy this day with you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I say with difficulty as I push him away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hamoodi: "Like a good husband, I'll listen to my wife."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I snort and then laugh with him. We hold hands as we walk towards the room, content to be together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I would never tell anyone that Hamoodi and me have a perfect marriage. We were definitely far from having that. But that doesn't mean I didn't love being married to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We fought hard. There were some times that I actually threw heavy items at Hamoodi hoping to maim him. I probably might have caused some damage if he wasn't so agile. He definitely crossed the line sometimes with some of his comments and actions. He's made me cry and I've definitely pushed his all his buttons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"But we also loved hard too. There wasn't a surface in our penthouse suite that we hadn't made love on. There was never a fight where we couldn't make up from. There wasn't anything that I couldn't tell him. I could listen to him for hours about whatever he was currently enamored with. We were still happy to wake up next to each other after all this time. We may not have same morning routine that we used to keep when we first got married, but there was still happiness in just brushing your teeth in companionable silence with your spouse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I knew him and he knew me. There was no one else for me.../span/p 


End file.
